Ein Interessanter Valentinstag
by Ashray1
Summary: Zum ersten Mal feiern Yami, Bakura und Marik Valentinstag mit ihren Hikaris.Es wird auf Anzu losgegangen, geflucht,gedroht und gestohlen;Blut fließt und unschuldige Sterben, aber es gibt auch Romantik und fluff,Malik/Marik,Ryou/Bakura,Yugi/Yami
1. Blutiger Valentinstag

**Interessanter Valentinstag**

_Y/YY, R/B, M/M_

Wie immer gehört mir Yugioh nicht, mir gehört noch nicht mal das weiße Karnickel, _(Aber meine Mutter hat ein schwarz-weißes, zählt das auch?)_****

-  
  
Zum ersten Mal feiern Yami, Bakura und Marik Valentinstag mit ihren Hikaris. Anzu hat schon seit Neujahr von nichts anderem mehr gefaselt, in der Hoffnung Yami würde ihr ewige Liebe schwören.  
Aber natürlich wissen wir alle, das er wie immer sein möglichstes tut, um so weit von ihr weg wie möglich zu bleiben!

**Warnung!** Es wird auf Anzu losgegangen, wie immer. _(Konnte nicht anders, sorry)_  
Es wird geflucht, gedroht und gestohlen; dank Bakura und seinen Kochversuchen.

Es wird Blut fließen und unschuldige werden sterben auf eine blutige Art; dank Marik _(Hey, er ist nun mal der Verrückte hier!)  
_  
Aber es gibt auch 'fluff' und Romantik mit Yami und den Hikaris, genauso wie eine gestresste Ishizu, die ihre Bratpfannen kaputtmacht, und haufenweiße Schokolade.

Ach ja, und das ganze wird 3 Kapitel haben.

* * *

**1. Blutiger Valentinstag.**_  
(Malik/Marik)_**  


* * *

  
**

Ein stacheliger, blonder Haarschopf schob sich zeitig in der Früh vorsichtig durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Türe.  
Marik Ishtar schaute nach rechts.  
Dann schaute er nach links.  
Gut, der Gang ist leer, der Weg frei und niemand war zu sehen.  
Vorherige Nacht hatte er ein kleines Geschenk auf Maliks Nachttisch hinterlassen, und jetzt konnte er es nicht erwarten zu sehen, wie sein geliebter Hikari darauf reagierte.  
Aber da Ishizu dauern herumschlich und ihn beobachtete wie ein Schießhund war das nicht so einfach wie er es sich wünschte.  
Er musste vorsichtig sein.  
Sehr vorsichtig.

Diese Frau musste ihm auch andauernd den ganzen Spaß verderben!  
Das war so unfair; aber wie sagte Bakura immer: Regeln sind dazu da um sie zu brechen.  
Langsam schlich er durch den Gang zu Maliks Zimmer, immer wachsam ob der Wachhund nicht vielleicht um die Ecke kam.  
Er konnte deutlich hören, wie der Kleinere langsam aufwachte, dank eines 'Weck-Schreies' seiner Schwester ein paar Minuten vorher.  
Das war die beste Zeit um den vorsichtigen Hikari dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich aus den Schlafsachen rausschälte, und sich dieser schlanke Körper dabei langsam beugte und streckte, bevor er enge Hosen und Shirts anzog...

Durch das Schlüsselloch sah der Yami zu wie Malik aus dem warmen Bett rollte und sich dabei ganz süß die verschlafenen Augen rieb.  
Zumindest bis er das Geschenk auf seinem Nachttisch entdeckte.  
Dort stand nämlich ein toter, leerer Kopf auf einem silbernen Kuchenteller mit einer genauso toten Schlange schön darüber geschlungen. Der Kopf des Tieres schaute aus einer leeren Augenhöhle heraus, und Marik war sehr stolz auf sein neues Werk.  
Der erschrockene, entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck passte sehr gut zu der leichenblassen Haut und dem offenem Mund. Und der Yami hatte es dieses Mal sogar geschafft, dem Typen keine Zähne einzuschlagen, als dieser sich weigerte, Marik seinen Kopf freiwillig zu überlassen.  
Aber er ließ sich letzten Endes dann doch noch überreden, so wie alle anderen vor ihm auch.

Der Schädel schwamm in einer Pfütze aus frischem Blut, zusammen mit etwas von dem Schokoladen-Zeugs, wegen dem momentan alle so aufgeregt waren.  
Um den Hals der Schlange war eine rote Schleife, und der Kopf selbst hatte auch eine Masche mit weißen Herzen drauf, die schief in den Haaren hing.  
Anstatt von dem ekligen, matschigen Hirn war ein schöner, goldener Armreif drin versteckt.  
Der Typ war dumm genug sich mitten in der Nacht in einer dunklen Seitenstraße von Marik anquatschen zu lassen, also hat er sein Hirn ganz offensichtlich sowieso nicht benutzt.  
Und dieser streunende Hund sah so hungrig aus, da musste Marik ihn einfach füttern...

Marik wartete auf einen erfreuten Aufschrei oder etwas in der Art, aber seine andere Hälfte starrte nur das Ding an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
'Toll. Ishizu wird begeistert sein, wenn sie das sieht. Noch mehr Blut.' dachte er sarkastisch. Er sollte wirklich mit seinem Yami reden, bevor er mit seinen 'Geschenken' zu sehr übertreiben konnte.  
Seine Schwester vertraute Marik sowieso nicht wirklich, da musste der ihr nicht auch noch Rechtgeben!  
Aber andererseits schien sie ihren Baseball-Schläger wirklich zu mögen, auch wenn sie von dem Sport keine Ahnung hatte. Und wenn die beiden diskutierten war es immer Marik der die Beulen und Kratzer abbekam.  
'Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch eher Sorgen machen um meinen Yami als um meine Schwester...'

Auch wenn die dranhängenden Karten nie einen Absender hatten, wusste er doch, von wem er das hatte.  
Nur Marik würde so was Romantisch nennen.  
Und es war ja auch nicht das erste, das er bekam, auch wenn er nicht wirklich sicher war, was der andere damit eigentlich bezweckte.

Aber am besten er stand auf, bevor Marik aufwachte und ihn rausschleppte, egal ob er angezogen war oder nicht.

Marik andererseits saß immer noch vor dem Schlüsselloch, aber er war nicht länger enttäuscht über die fehlende Anerkennung für sein großartiges Geschenk.  
Weil Malik nämlich gerade nach einem Oberteil suchte, das er heute anziehen wollte, und der Verrücktere leckte sich begeistert über die Lippen. Er hoffte wirklich, das er heute unentschlossen war, damit er ihn noch etwas länger beobachten konnte, mit nacktem Oberkörper und so.  
Er genoss die tolle Aussicht so sehr, das er die Gefahr nicht bemerkte, die sich von hinten an ihn anschlich, bevor er ein knurren hörte.

Ishizu war nicht sehr begeistert von Mariks herumschleichen, und das der sich manchmal wie ein Spanner aufführte und gruselige Geschenke machte.  
Wer verschenkte schon Teile von toten Menschen und anderes ekliges Zeugs!  
Gerade erst gestern hatte sie gesehen, wie sich ihr kleiner Bruder kurz vor dem Schlafengehen einen Besen geholt hatte, um damit unter dem Bett herumzustochern.  
Er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, und er schimpfte die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hin.  
"Sag mal, bist du nicht eigentlich schon ein bisschen zu alt, um an die Monster unterm Bett zu glauben?" fragte sie amüsiert, nur um gedämpften Protest von unterm Bett zu hören.  
Malik benutzte den Besen um seinen Yami damit auf der anderen Seite unter dem Bett hervor zu schieben.  
"Siehst du, Schwester? Da _IST _ein Monster unter meinem Bett!"

Ishizu schüttelte den Kopf bei dieser Erinnerung und macht sich auf die Suche nach den Beiden.  
Und wirklich, die fand den Yami so wie jeden Morgen vor Maliks Tür und wollte ihm beim umziehen beobachten.  
Er grinste wie ein Idiot und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, und die junge Frau wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wohin die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel als nächstes wanderte...

"Komm schon, mein süßer Hikari, zieh die blöde Hose auch aus. Oder noch besser, lass mich das machen, ich helf dir doch gern. Mach schon, du brauchst eh keine Klamotten für das was ich vorhabe mit dir..."

Ishizu konnte sich ein leises Knurren einfach nicht länger verkneifen, als Marik sie immer noch nicht bemerkte.  
Jeden Tag dasselbe Theater, warum durfte sie diesen verrückten Spanner nicht einfach rausschmeißen? Ein fester Tritt in den Hintern, und das war's.  
Aber Malik hatte leider was dagegen.  
Das einzige, was sie im Moment machen konnte, war ihn einfach von der Zimmertür fernzuhalten.  
Und hoffen das Malik sein Meinung noch ändern würde.  
Sie konnte nicht leugnen dass sie es gerne tat, auch wenn sie das nicht laut sagen würde, So eine Gewalttätigkeit gehörte sich schließlich nicht für eine Dame.

Also griff sie die Bratpfanne etwas fester und holte ordentlich aus, bevor sie zuschlug so fest sie konnte.  
Es war nur eine Schande, dass ihr Baseball-Schläger gestern zerbrochen war, als sie Marik damit erwischte.  
Mal wieder.

Aber dieses Mal hörte sie kein erschrockenes Quietschen und der andere lief auch nicht davon wie sie es eigentlich erwartet hatte.  
Stattdessen blinzelte sie nur auf die Bratpfanne, die an einem der der blonden Stacheln aufgespießt war mit einem großen Loch in der Mitte.  
Marik drehte sich erstaunt um während die Pfanne noch immer in seinen haaren steckte, und er hob schnell die Hände als er aufsprang:  
"Ich hab nix gemacht, ganz ehrlich! Ich hab ihn nicht beobachtet, oder angestarrt, oder überlegt wie ich ihn abtatschen könnte! Wirklich!"

Als er Stimmen vor seiner Tür hörte, beeilte sich Malik und schaute dann nach, nur um seine Schwester und seine verrücktere Hälfte mal wieder streiten zu sehen.  
Mal wider.

Marik war ganz schön enttäuscht als er sah das der Kleinere schon fix und fertig angezogen war: 'Verdammt, und ich wollte doch zuschauen!'  
Dagegen war Ishizu mit sich zufrieden: 'Und wieder konnte er nicht spannen.'  
Aber dann bemerkte sie, was ihr Bruder da in der Hand hielt.  
Ihre Lieblings- Kuchenplatte.  
Jedenfalls war sie das bevor Marik sie zweckentfremdet hatte.  
"Schmeiß das Ding weg und komm runter zum Frühstück!"

Sie drehte sich wieder um, als sie keine Antwort bekam und sah, dass Malik auf die kaputte Bratpfanne starrte, die immer noch in Mariks Haaren hing.  
"Yami, vielleicht solltest du nicht immer in der Früh herumschleichen, dann würde sie dich nicht immer schlagen. Das ist jetzt schon die dritte Pfanne, die ein Lock hat, und der Baseball-Schläger ist auch schon hinüber."  
"Aber Malik, ich mach wirklich nichts, ich bin unschuldig! Du musst mir glauben! Ich würde doch niemals durchs Schlüsselloch schauen!"  
"Genau. Und du warst gestern auch nicht unter meinem Bett. Oder in meinem Kasten! Warum machst das eigentlich?"  
"Weil du mein hübscher Hikari bist!"  
Als die beiden die Stiegen hinuntergingen waren Mariks Augen fixiert auf den Hintern seines Hikaris, als er sich die ganzen Sachen vorstellte, die er damit machen konnte.  
Er war so vertieft in seine Gedanken dass er fast die Treppe hinunterfiel.  
Ishizu und Malik sahen ihn nur verwundert an und schüttelten den Kopf.

Die beiden Blonden setzten sich an den Tisch und Marik stellte sein tolles Geschenk in die Mitte auf den Tisch.  
Malik ignorierte es, Ishizu wurde blass und verschwand, und Marik streichelte es stolz.  
"Und das ist nicht das letzte Geschenk, das du heute bekommst, wart's nur ab! Nachher wenn du weg bist werde ich dein Zimmer mit Girlanden dekorieren, ich hab nämlich noch irgendwo die Eingeweide von der Flasche von letzter Nacht..."  
"Marik! Nein! Mach das und meine Schwester bringt dich um!" der hikari fischte die Bratpanne aus den Stacheln des Größeren und schaute durch das Loch, das die Haare hinein gemacht hatten.

"Und was ist damit: Du und ich gehen wieder in dein Zimmer und da helf ich dir aus deinen viel zu engen Jeans..."  
Inzwischen hatte er es geschafft, den zappelnden Jugendlichen auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und flüsterte ihm nur noch leise ins Ohr, während er mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch streichelte.

Der kleinere versuchte den kitzelnden Fingern zu entkommen, und marik antwortete indem er von seiner Schulter, den Hals hinauf und über seine Wange leckte.  
"Oder ich nehm dich.."  
"**Marik**!"  
Unter seiner braunen Haut lief Malik gerade rot an und er sprang mit klopfendem Herzen auf:  
"Ich muss zur Schule!"  
Und damit flüchtete er aus der Tür und ließ seine Schwester alleine zurück, um sich um den Wahnsinnigen zu kümmern.

Marik sah seinem Hikari sehnsüchtig nach. Warum reagierte der bloß nicht auf sein flirten, es sollte doch funktionieren, der im Fernsehen hatte doch auch so geredet, und da hatte es funktioniert.

_(Merke: Psycho+ Fernsehen= Nicht Gut!)  
_

"Ich schwöre dir, Marik, wenn du das nächstes irgendwelche Körperteile anschleppst dann werf' ich dich achtkantig raus! Und dann ist es mir egal ob du seine dunklere Hälfte bist oder sonst was! Und wenn du der Kaiser von China währest!" faucht Ishizu den Yami an, der nur schmollte:  
"Aber er gehört mir! Das weiß er auch! Und.."

"Warum versuchst du es nicht mit Blumen? Oder einem süßen kleinen Haustier? Irgendwas das normale Leute verschenken würden, was liebes und kleines... Vielleicht würde er dir dann mal zuhören und sogar glauben dass du es ernst meinst, anstatt ihn gleich in ekligem Blut zu ersäufen!"

'Es sieht aber gut an ihm aus' dachte er, sagte aber nichts, da sie vielleicht recht hatte?

"Oder schenk ihm wenigstens den Schmuck in normale Schatullen, wenn du ihn schon verschenkst! Versuch dich wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen, dann nimmt er dich vielleicht auch ernst? Kannst du das? Für Malik? Ich glaube nämlich, momentan denkt er nur, das du das aus purer Langeweile machst, und nicht weil du ihn wirklich gern hast."  
"Das ist aber nicht wahr!"  
"Dann beweis es!" diskutierte sie in der Hoffnung, endlich das ganze Blut aus dem Haus zu kriegen.  
Und vielleicht den Yami gleich dazu.  
Wenn sie noch ein paar Tage länger auf diesen Wahnsinnigen aufpassen musste, würde sie nämlich auch noch durchdrehen und ihn einfach umbringen.  
Die Verlockung wurde mit jedem Tag stärker, und vielleicht konnte sie Malik ja einfach erzählen, dass es ein Unfall war oder dass er einen Streit mit Bakura und Yami hatte...

Marik starrte immer noch auf sein doch- nicht- so- perfektes Geschenk.  
"Und du glaubst wirklich, ich sollte ihm was anderes geben? Das da ist doch nicht schlecht!"  
Ishizu nickte eifrig:  
"Ja! Klar, was anderes! Blumen. Kleine Tiere. Aber **Nix mit Blut**!"

Und damit scheuchte sie ihn zur Türe raus, um ihn auf die arme, unvorbereitete Stadt loszulassen.  
Sie war nicht sonderlich begeistert von Marik, aber ihr Bruder hing an den Geist, der Teufel weiß warum.  
Aber wenn die beiden zusammenkamen, würde Malik vielleicht ein bisschen auf ihn abfärben.

'Ja, klar doch. Bei meinem Glück ist es genau andersrum! Die haben doch beide ein Rad ab, die verdienen sich gegenseitig.'

Marik streunte etwas ziellos durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk, das so toll war, das Malik auf der Stelle in seine Arme fliegen würde in Glück und Freude.  
Leider haben seine eigenen Methoden bisher nichts gebracht, also konnte es wohl nichts schaden, es mit Ishizus Vorschlägen zu probieren. Und sollte das auch umsonst sein, konnte er immer noch geradeaus sagen, dass er meinte was sagte.  
Und zwar ernsthaft, nicht nur aus Spaß oder sonst was.  
Auch wenn das langweilig und einfallslos war!  
Auf diese Art machte es schließlich viel mehr Spaß! Und er liebte es doch, in der Nacht durch die Straßen zu schleichen wie der schwarze Mann aus denn Geschichten, und nach Leuten zu suchen, die er Malik schenken konnte.  
Als Dekoration für den Schmuck, den die Juweliere ihm immer so gerne 'freiwillig' schenkten.  
Malik sah einfach toll aus in Gold und Juwelen, und am liebsten würde Marik diese sterblichen Idioten dafür umbringen, wenn sie _seinen _Hikari auf _diese _Art ansahen.  
Auch wenn er es nur zu gut verstehen konnte, da er es ja genauso machte.  
Der Kleinere sah einfach umwerfend aus mit diesem einzigartigen Feuer in den Augen, der glatten, braunen Haut und dem hitzigen Temperament...

Langsam kroch wieder sein etwas gemeines Grinsen über sein Gesicht.  
'Aber erst muss ich ihn erstmal für mich gewinnen, aber dann...'

Er blieb schlagartig vor einer Auslage stehen, die ihm irgendwie auffiel, und nicht nur wegen der auffälligen, rosa Deco.  
Was hatte Ishizu noch mal gesagt?  
Blumen und Tiere?

Er ging hinein und spähte neugierig in die vermiedenen Käfige.  
Die Tiere flatterten und rannten kreischend durcheinander, sobald sie den grinsenden Typen sahen, und ließen sich nicht so schnell wieder beruhigen.  
Aber welches sollte er nehmen?

Vielleicht einen Vogel?  
Aber die kreischen manchmal so furchtbar laut!  
Einen Hund?  
Dann müsste Malik aber früh raus aus dem Bett, und das wollte er genau nicht.  
Dann vielleicht ein Kätzchen?  
'Aber Malik ist viel süßer als die!'  
Und Hasen oder Hamster und Meerschweinchen sind zu flauschig, und Fische haben nicht genug Klauen und Zähne.

Marik wollte sich die ganze Sache schon wieder anders überlegen, als er plötzlich einen Buschen weiße Haare sah, und ein wütendes Knurren war zu hören aus einer aufgeregten Menschenmenge:**  
"Verschwindet auf der Stelle, du Loser, oder ich lass deinen Arsch im Reich der Schatten verschwinden, bevor ich dich umbringe!" **

Ein helles Licht war plötzlich zu sehen, und auf einmal waren es gleich viel weniger Leute, während der wütende Dieb mit etwas zappelnden, weißen in der Hand verschwand.  
'Wenn sogar Bakura hier rumstreunt kann die Idee nicht ganz verkehrt sein. Und Ishizu ist auch nicht gerade jemand der Blödsinn erzählt...'

Plötzlich aber fand er ein Aquarium das sehr interessant war:  
_'Achtung Piranhas.  
Bitte nicht hineingreifen.  
Füttern mit Fisch oder Fleisch!'_

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schnappte er sich einen der Angestellten beim Kragen und zeigte fröhlich auf das Aquarium:  
"Die da will ich für meinen Hikari-Pretty. Diese blutrünstigen Fischchen! Natürlich mit dem ganzen Kram den er braucht um sie zu pflegen! Ich will schließlich nicht, das sie gleich draufgehen, oder du wirst auch draufgehen, kapiert?"

Der arme Mann starrte ihn nur erschrocken an, während er sich fragte, ob gerade Vollmond war, weil so viele Verrückte unterwegs waren.  
Marik ignorierte diese Zweifel einfach während er klatschend herumhüpfte, glücklich das er so tolle Haustiere gefunden hatte.  
Fischchen, die auch noch Fleisch fressen!  
Das war doch geradezu perfekt für seinen kleinen Hikari, Ishizu hatte doch recht gehabt!

Und später konnten sie dann zusammen losziehen und Leute suchen, denen sie Teile abschneiden und verfüttern konnten. Und dann, wenn sie erstmal größer sind, konnten sie vielleicht sogar diesen bösen Mathe-Lehrer verfüttern, über den Malik sich immer beschwerte.  
Dieser Bastard gab seinem unschuldigen Hikari immer so viele Hausaufgaben!  
Der ließ ihn sogar Nachsitzen, nur weil Malik so klug war und sich weigerte, ihm zuzuhören! Oder den Blödsinn mit den Zahlen zu glauben, nur weil der Typ angeblich Lehrer war!  
"Das ist so toll, ich wette er wir diese blutrünstigen Tierchen lieben!"

_(Nur gut das er nicht im Zoo bei den Haien war ^_^)_

Er deutete mit dem Millenniums-Stab auf den Arbeiter und gab ihm die Adresse, um das Zeug so schnell wie möglich zu liefern.  
Nachdem Ishizu Recht hatte mit dem ersten Teil, das er was Tolles finden konnte wenn er sich anstrengte, wollte er den Rest auch versuchen.

Blumen.

Dafür musste er ganz schön suchen, um die perfekte Blume für seinen Hikari zu finden. Er wollte etwas, das genauso einzigartig wie seine Schmuckschachteln immer. Aber da alle Leute so scharf auf Rosen und so'n Unkraut waren, war es nicht so einfach, was anderes zu finden.

Für einen Moment dachte er, eine gewisse, zu kurz geratene Person zu sehen, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Alles was er sah waren Schwarze Haare mit blonden Strähnen, die hinter einem riesigen Straus Rosen fast verschwanden.  
Nicht das es ihn interessierte, schließlich hatte er selbst genug zu tun.

Aber am Ende fand er doch noch die perfekte Blume.  
Eine Venus-Fliegenfalle!  
Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass es Blumen gibt, die auch Fleisch fressen, oder er hätte sie schon längst besorgt!  
Fröhlich vor sich hinsummend trug den großen Topf heim, um Ishizu seine tolle Beute zu zeigen.

"Eine Fleischfressende Pflanze?"  
"Ja, ist das nicht geradezu ideal für Malik?" und er hielt ihr stolz seine Blumen unter die Nase.  
"Aber ich hatte eigentlich mehr an Rosen gedacht. Oder Tulpen und so!" Das erstaunlichste, in den Augen der jungen Frau zumindest, war, das sie noch überrascht war. Das war doch schließlich Typisch Marik!  
"Rosen? Die roten Dinger mit den Dornen? Aber die sind langweilig, jeder verschenkt die! Malik verdient was besonderes, und die sind besonders. Und da ist es mir egal, ob du oder die Göre aus dem Geschäft mich komisch anschaut! Ich mag sie, und Malik wird sie auch mögen, da bin ich sicher!"

Ishizu schüttelte den Kopf und gab auf. Mit Verrückten sollte man nicht diskutieren, das ist eh sinnlos.  
"Oh, und Marik? Da war vorher ein Typ von einem Tiergeschäft und hat jede Menge Zeugs ins Zimmer meines Bruders geschleppt. Du hast nicht zufällig was damit zu tun, oder?"  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Das sind Maliks neue Mitbewohner. Du hattest Recht, also hab ich ihm ein paar kleine Fischchen besorgt."  
Jetzt war Sie aber baff. Goldfische waren vielleicht nicht ihre erste Wahl, aber auch nicht ganz schlecht.

"Es sind Piranhas! Ist das nicht cool, vielleicht können wir sie sogar mal irgendwann mit Yami füttern! Wir schmeißen den bescheuerten Pharao oben rein und schauen zu wie sie ihn anknabbern! Ist das nicht ein großartiger Plan? Ach ja, du hast nicht zufällig den Lieferanten behalten, oder?"  
"Warum zum Teufel sollte ich das machen?"  
"Um die neuen Haustiere und Pflanzen zu füttern natürlich."  
"**Marik**! Ach was vergiss es, ist eh sinnlos. Verschwinde, und wehe machst irgendwelchen Blödsinn mit Maliks Zimmer, dann kannst du dir gleich ein neues Zuhause suchen!"

"Okay. Aber ich brauch rote Bänder, damit ich Maschen machen kann! Ich habe heute überhall haufenweise davon gesehen, und ich brauch auch welche!"  
Er lief der jungen Frau nach und zupfte ihr bettelnd am Kleid wie ein kleines Kind: "Ishizu, ich brauch die wirklich, keiner hat mir gesagt, das man eine bestimmte Art von Dekoration braucht, das die Wichtig sind! Die Hexe hat immer nur was von Freundschaft und Geschenken geredet, die man machen soll wenn man jemanden gern hat. Sie hat nie was gesagt von Schleifen und Maschen und Bändern! Oh, und Herzen brauch ich auch."  
"**DA**!" Ishizu schob ihm schnell einen ganzen Haufe Verpackungsmaterial in die Arme, bevor der Yami noch abhauen und richtige Herzen suchen konnte.  
Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob es gut war, wenn man dem Verrücken eine Schere in die Hand drückt.  
Aber andererseits: Vielleicht brachte er sich ja damit selbst um die Ecke.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung sah und hörte sie dann für die nächsten paar Stunden nichts mehr von ihm, und sie war heilfroh, als ihr kleiner Bruder endlich aus der Schule nach Hause kam, mit einem Rucksack voller Schokolade.  
Irgendwas langes, in rotes Papier eingewickeltes hatte er auch mit, das er ihr grinsend überreichte:  
"Hier, ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für meine Lieblingsschwester."  
"Du meinst wohl eher deine einzige Schwester."  
"Lieblings... Einzige... Ist doch alles das gleiche!" lachte er, als sie das Ding auspackte  
"Ein Baseball-Schläger! Danke, kleiner Bruder, genau was ich brauche für den Spanner den du deinen Yami schimpfst!"

Als er Stimmen unten hörte schlich er kurz hinunter um nachzusehen, rannte aber schnell wieder ins Zimmer mit einem leisen Kichern, als der Kleinere ihn bemerkte.  
Gleich darauf hörte er leise Schritte, und ein blonder Haarschopf tauchte in der Türe auf  
"Marik? Was machst du da? Ishizu sagte du warst die ganze Zeit schwer beschäftigt. Wie viele Tote gibt es?"  
"Keine!" schmollte der Verrücktere und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.  
Das Aquarium hatte er mit einem Tuch abgedeckt, auf das er Herzen mit Nadeln befestigt hatte, und er war gerade damit fertig geworden.  
"Wirklich? Sehr gut, dafür gehörst du ja direkt belohnt. Ich hab einen ganzen Haufen Schokolade zugesteckt gekriegt in der Schule, hilfst du mir beim beseitigen?"

Für einen Moment starrte Marik nur auf das braune Zeug, das der Kleinere ihm zusteckte, bevor er kostete.  
"Süß!"  
"Ja, nicht wahr?" strahlte Malik ihn an, als dieser zwei Schachteln in nicht mal einer Minute leerte. Die ganzen Schachteln wurden im Zimmer verstreut, als er mal hier und mal da probierte.  
Aber plötzlich schaute er auf, sprang den kleineren an und umarmte ihn stürmisch, bevor er gestoppt wurde.

"Und was hast du eigentlich mit meinem Zimmer gemacht?" fragte Malik, als er auch eine Schachtel Schokolade leer machte und zeigte dabei auf das versteckte Ding in der Ecke und die vielen Herzen, die überall auf dem Boden lagen.  
Marik hatte die nämlich aus rosa, weißen und rotem Papier ausgeschnitten, einzelne Schnipsel hingen noch immer in seinen Haaren und in seinen Klamotten. Aber die sahen nicht aus wie die klassischen Herzen, die man überall sah, sondern so richtig wie die Organe.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie bescheuert die Leute heutzutage sind? Die wissen noch nicht mal, wie ein richtiges Herz ausschaut! Sollt ich denen vielleicht mal zeigen. "Jammerte Marik und stahl ein weiteres Stück Schokolade, gerade als Malik es sich in den Mund stecken wollte.

Die Bänder und Schleifen hatte der ehemalige Geist um die Bettpfosten und um den Sessel gebunden, und sie steckten auch auf dem Stoff über dem Aquarium.  
Ein paar davon waren sogar in Mariks Haaren, um die Stacheln gebunden oder mit Kleber irgendwie dort befestigt, auch wenn es mehr nach versehen aus.  
Sonst würden nicht auch welche im Gesicht und auf den Klamotten kleben.

Die rosa und roten Schleifen ließen ihn noch verrückter als sonst erscheinen, als er aussprang und zum Tisch hopste. _(Ja, er hopst! Er hat ja auch schon ein paar Schachteln Schokolade intus)_  
"Aber ich hab auch noch andere Geschenke für dich, weil deine Schwester nämlich gemeint hat, dass es eine gute Idee währe."  
"Oh Freude..."  
Aber er hörte nicht zu und ließ den Kleineren los, um ihm den Blumentopf in die Hand zu drücken. Der Topf selbst war ebenfalls mit den gruseligen Herzen verziert, und der Yami zappelte herum und wartete mal wieder auf eine Reaktion.  
"Ähmm... Danke. Glaub ich!"  
"Das ist eine Blume! Aber du musst sie mit Fleisch füttern, das ist nämlich eine Venus-Fliegenfalle. Wenn du jemanden nicht magst, steck ihn da rein uns sie frisst ihn für dich. Ich hab sie ganz allein für dich gefunden."  
Lächelnd stellte Malik seine neue Pflanze auf das Fensterbrett: "Natürlich, was würde sie sonst fressen..."

Marik umarmte ihn wieder und führte ihn zu dem unter dem Stoff versteckten Ding. Er nahm eine Hand von ihm in seine Größere und zog mit ihm das große Tuch weg.  
"Und vergiss nicht deine neuen Fischchen, die brauchen auch ihr Fleisch!" Und noch mal ließ er den Kleineren los, um ihn anzusehen.  
"Gefallen dir?" fragte Marik vorsichtig, und Malik konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste einfach lachen.  
"Ja, sie gefallen mir. Die sind... Besonders. Man kriegt nicht jeden Tag ein Aquarium voller Piranhas geschenkt."  
Für einen Moment schaute Malik seinen neuen Haustierchen zu, als sein Yami sich gegen seinen Rücken lehnte, den Kopf an seiner Schulter, und er kuschelte sich gemütlich an.  
"Ich will auch ein Geschenk sein..." Murmelte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, "will dich nicht hergeben..."  
Malik drehte sich in dem festen Griff um und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Aber dann kicherte er ganz plötzlich grundlos los und warf sich mit seiner Beute aufs Bett.

"Du gehörst mir, und keiner kann dich haben!"  
"Ja, sicher..." Er tätschelte ihm sanft den Arm.  
"**NEIN**! Nein, ich mein es wirklich, wirklich ernst! Ich liebe dich, im Ernst! Ich meine das, so wirklich richtig, nicht nur als mein Hikari!"  
"Marik, weißt du überhaupt wovon du da redest?"  
"Aber sicher weiß ich das! Ich bin vielleicht verrückt, aber ich weiß trotzdem, dass ich dich liebe! Du bist mein Hikari, du bist immer bei mir, und wenn dich einer komisch anschaut, bring ich ihn um!  
Ich dekoriere unser Haus mit seinen Eingeweiden, mache Ringhalter aus seinen Händen und eine Schmuckschachtel aus dem Kopf und den Rest verfüttern wir an deine Pflanze und Fische. Damit sie groß und stark werden!"  
Inzwischen hatte Marik seinen Hikari unter sich am Bett liegen und drückte seine Schultern sanft ins Bett.

Das war auch einer der seltenen Momente in denen Marik völlig ernsthaft und sogar normal wirkte  
"Malik..." Flüsterte er sanft und streichelte seine Wange: "Ich weiß ganz genau, wovon ich rede, ich mache auch keine Scherze, und ich bin auch nicht nur wegen deinem guten Aussehen hinter dir her."  
Er ließ seine Augen den ausgestreckten Körper hinunterwandern: "Obwohl dein hübsches Gesicht sicher auch nicht schadet. Ist aber trotzdem nicht alles, was ich von dir will, Hikari-mine. Ich will dich"

Malik musste zugeben, das diese offenen und ehrlichen Worte ihn rührten, da er wusste, dass sie ernst gemeint waren. Und er selbst war ja auch mehr als nur ein bisschen verknallt in seinen Yami.  
Bis jetzt hatte er ja nur nicht reagiert, weil er nicht sicher war, ob der Yami das nicht nur aus Langeweile machte, auch wenn er es nicht böse meinte.

Als er nicht antwortete blinkte Marik besorgt hinunter: "Malik? Willst du mich auch haben? Auch wenn ich ein bisschen eine Macke habe? Ich kann mich nämlich anstrengen, weißt du? Ich hab Blumen und süße Tierchen gefunden, wie alle anderen Menschen auch!"  
Jetzt konnte sich der kleinere Hikari nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte laut los, die Arme um Mariks Hals geschlungen: "Und du hast das wirklich ganz toll gemacht, Marik!"  
"Also glaubst du mir endlich? Du hast mich doch auch gern, nicht wahr?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder die Laune zu ändern.

Mit einem fröhlichen Quietschen rollte Marik die beiden auf dem Bett herum und drücke und umarmte Malik ganz fest, worauf der auch lachte über die, vermutlich von Schokolade ausgelösten, Verspieltheit.  
Mit einem dumpfen Knall fielen die Beiden schließlich runter auf den Boden, und Marik konnte nicht widerstehen und kitzelte den kleineren, da der doch gerade mal so praktisch unter ihm lag.  
Malik bekam schon fast keine Luft mehr, als er endlich aufgab:  
"Okay, ich geb auf, ich geb auf. Du gewinnst."

Marik ging von seinem Hikari hinunter, damit dieser wieder zu Atem kommen konnte, und machte sich über eine weitere Schachtel Schokolade her.  
Beide lehnten sich gemütlich gegeneinander, während Marik nachdenklich von den Süßigkeiten zu Malik und wieder zurück schaute.  
"Malik?"  
"Hmmm...?" er antwortete nicht richtig, da Marik ihm gleichzeitig den Mund voll Schokolade stopfte.  
"Du bist jetzt mein Freund, richtig?" Obwohl er unter seiner braunen Haut rot anlief nickte Malik. Schließlich stimmte es ja.  
"Und das bedeute, außer mir darf dich auch keiner angreifen, richtig?"  
"Gerade du solltest wissen dass das sowieso ungesund ist! Du bist doch der einzige, der seine Griffel nicht im Zaum halten kann und die letzten Wochen dauernd von mir aus dem Bad geworfen wurde, oder aus meinem Kasten... Der einzige, der bisher blöd genug war, das zu versuchen warst eh du."

"Aber die haben dir Süßkram gegeben! Das heißt, die wollen dich mir wegnehmen!"  
"Nein, keiner wird mich dir wegnehmen, also mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." knurrte er leise. Schließlich war ja nicht Ryou oder Yugi, die jemanden brauchten, der sie ein bisschen beschützt.

Der Verrückte schmiss die leere Schachtel weg und griff sich seinen Hikari, um hin ganz fest zu rücken und mit ihm am Bett auf und ab zu springen.  
"Du bist so süß wenn du knurrst, wie ein kleines Kätzchen! Knurrend und fauchend und süß und mein, mein, mein! Meiner ganz allein!"  
Dabei umarmte er ihn so fest als wollte er ihn erdrücken.

Aber plötzlich ließ er ihn los, lies sich auf Bett fallen und schaute auf die weiße Karte, die von einer der Schokoladen-Schachteln baumelte.  
"Hmmm... Vielleicht sollte ich die einfach alle killen. Was meinst du, Malik? Ich meine, du gehörst jetzt zu mir, und da darf ich das ja jetzt! Sogar Yami macht das, und von dem behauptet jeder, dass er einer der Guten ist!"  
Malik nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm: "Und seit wann brauchst du für irgendwas irgendeinen Grund?"

Er strich kurz mit seinen Lippen über die des Anderen, aber eine Hand in seinen Haaren hielt ihn davon ab, gleich wieder wegzudrehen.  
Der erste Kuss schmeckte süß, nach Schokolade, und ließ sie nach mehr hungern...  
...

...

* * *

**TBC:**_  
(Der erste von drei Teilen)_

In 'Ich hasse Montage' hab ich einen Teil geschrieben, wo Marik von Mariks flirten erzählt hab. Ich hab irgendwie daran gedacht, das in eine kurze Geschichte zu verpacken, hab dann aber immer wieder darauf vergessen. Aber irgendwie war mir jetzt danach  
(Womöglich war's auch nur eine Ausrede damit ich nicht an den anderen Sachen weiter schreiben muss, wer weiß ^_^)  
Es passt nicht ganz zusammen, weil Yami und Bakura ihm eigentlich von den Blumen und Tieren erzählt haben, aber es gefällt mir besser so, und Ishizu brauchte einfach mal einen Grund, um ihn kurzzeitig loszuwerden.  
Yami-sitten ist schließlich nicht so einfach wie manche denken!


	2. Der Böse Bakura und das Kleine Häsche

_(Tut mir leid, aber ich hab leider ganz vergessen, die Kapitel zu posten, nachdem ich vertig war, sorry!)_

**Warnung**! Keine Hasen wurden beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels verletzt. Ein gewisser Dieb allerdings schon. Und jetzt ist er vermutlich mit seinen Fans hinter mir her mit einer Stinkwut im Bauch... Also, viel spaß mit dem Kapitel, ich bin erstmal weg (*Sicheres Versteck grab*)

**

* * *

2. Der Böse Bakura und das Kleine Häschen  
**_(Bakura x Ryou)_**  


* * *

  
**

"Würdest du jetzt endlich aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen, und in die Schule gehen, Hikari?" fragte Bakura etwas genervt und irritiert, während Ryou ihn mit großen Augen musterte.  
"Aber ich hab ein ganz komisches Gefühl dabei! Warum willst du auf einmal ganz alleine zu Hause bleiben? Willst du nicht lieber wieder in deinen Ring gehen und ein Nickerchen machen? Du musst ganz schon müde sein, letzte Nacht war anstrengend, und du hast kaum Schlaf bekommen!"  
_(Er war nur unterwegs, um was zu klauen. Nicht mehr!)_

"Nein, bin ich nicht, und jetzt verschwinde! Ich geh schon schlafen, wenn ich will, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, Hikari, würde ich doch glatt denken du vertraust mir nicht!" sagte er mit gespielter Enttäuschung und einem frechen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
Dieses Grinsen beunruhigte Ryou noch mehr, und er wollte eigentlich nicht gerne weggehen und das Haus und den Dieb zusammen alleine lassen.  
Der Yami hatte irgendwas vor, und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Plan nicht wie immer begeistert mit Ryou teilte, macht dem kleinen Hikari erst recht Sorgen.  
Da war was im Busch, das konnte er riechen. Durch die viele Zeit, die er schon mit dem Dieb verbracht hatte, hatte er ein recht gutes Gefühl dafür entwickelt, wenn Bakura was vorhatte.  
Und dieses Gefühl riet ihm dazu, zuhause zu bleiben, oder den Dieb zumindest an die Leine zu nehmen.

"Ryou, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, komm gleich nach der Schule heim, dann werd ich's dir sagen. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich, oder ich werd dich wie ein Paket verschnüren und per Post schicken! Ich warne dich, ich weiß wo deine Briefmarken sind, und bei dir Fliegengewicht brauch ich nicht allzu viele!" drohte er Ryou scherzhaft, woraufhin der Kleinere auch lachen musste, während Bakura ihn mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Türe schob.

Zögernd und besorgt drehte er sich um und machte sich, sehr zu Bakuras Erleichterung, endlich auf den Weg zur Schule. Er hoffte wirklich das nach der Schule noch ein Haus da war, wenn er Heimkommen würde. Auf dem Weg traf er sich so wie immer mit den anderen beiden Hikaris.  
Malik war etwas irritiert und genervt von seinem Yami, da dieser anscheinen eine sehr... eigene Art hatte, seine Zuneigung zu zeigen.  
Und Yugi war so fröhlich wie immer, besonders da er später vorhatte, Yami etwas zu geben.  
Für einen Moment vergas Ryou sogar den kleptomanischen Grabräuber, der alleine zuhause war und höchstwahrscheinlich in diesem Moment gerade die Zerstörung der Welt plante...

Zumindest bis die anderen Beiden unbedingt nach Bakura fragen mussten. Vielleicht währe es ja besser gewesen, er hätte kein Kommentar über Marik und Malik gemacht? Aber der Gedanke von dem 'Entfernen eines Yamis mittels Besen' war einfach zu komisch, er konnte nicht anders.  
Was soll's, geschehen ist geschehen.  
Und es war ja auch kein Geheimnis für die Hikaris, das er in seinen Yami verknallt war. Dasselbe galt ja auch für die anderen beiden.  
Jeder in seinen eigenen natürlich, nicht alle in den Selben.

Die Schule war dem Tag entsprechend dekoriert, in rosa und rot, mit Girlanden und Herzen überall. Die Lehrer hatten den Übereifer der Mädchen nicht bremsen können, selbst wenn sie es versucht hätten. Aber so hatten sie einfach grünes Licht gegeben, wenn sie sich die Mühe machen wollten, nur zu...

Sobald sie beim Schultor waren, sahen sie auch schon Anzu in ihre Richtung stürmen. Sie trug ein sehr, sehr kurzes Kleid, in einer grellen, neonrosa Farbe mit einer gleichfarbigen Schleife in den Haaren. Eine Wolke aus schwerem Parfum hing um sie herum und verpestete die Luft.  
Ihre Schuhe waren viel zu hoch, und sie konnte nicht mal richtig gehen damit, sondern sie schwankte und stolperte mehr als sie wirklich ging.  
Eine kitschige Tasche baumelte in ihrer Hand, wo sie ihre ganzen Schminksachen reingetan hatte, schließlich konnte man nie wissen. Viel zu viel neonrosa Lidschatten und Lippenstift ließen sie in den Augen der meisten aussehen wie ein schlecht geschminkter Clown. Als sie 'vorbeischwebte' kicherten die Mädchen über sie und Jungs tratschten darüber, wie lächerlich sie sich doch machte, wenn sie glaubte, dass sie hübsch (oder auch nur erträglich) aussah.

Aber, blind wie immer, dachte sie natürlich, ihre Mitschüler würden nur sagen wie toll sie war, und wie gerne sie mit ihr ausgehen würden und alles. Aber da war sowieso nur ein Junge mit dem sie heute ausgehen würde, sie würde nur noch warten müssen, dass er sie fragte.  
_(Wir alle wissen, auf wem sie wartet, und das sie für immer warten würde. Richtig?)  
_

Sie blockierte den Weg bevor die drei Hikaris in die Schule konnten, und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, tappte genervt mit dem Fuß.  
"Und?"  
"Und was?" fragte Malik in demselben Tonfall zurück, auch wenn er einen guten Verdacht hatte, 'was', oder besser 'wem' sie wollte.  
"Und wo ist mein Yami? Er sollte hier sein, gerade an einem Tag wie heute! Ich habe weit über eine Stunde gebraucht, um so perfekt auszusehen. Yami muss mich unbedingt sehen, das ist lebenswichtig! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, das ihr ihn vor, mir versteckt!"  
Sie schnappte Yugi beim Kragen und schüttelte ihn grob, als Ryou plötzlich wie wild auf die Bäume zeigte und schrie: "Da! Da ist er, dort hinten ist Yami, bei den Bäumen. Ich bin sicher ich hab ihn gesehen, ich schwöre! Da rennt er!"

**"Yami!"** kreischte sie und stolperte zu den Bäumen, während sie mit den Armen fuchtelte und schrill nach Yami schrie.  
Sofort flog jeder Vogel in der näheren Umgebung in blinder Panik davon weil sie dachten, dass gerade die Welt untergeht.  
Das Glas von der Tür hinter Yugi, Ryou und Malik bekam plötzlich Sprünge und zerbrach, während Yugi den weißhaarigen Hikari anschaute: "Aber Yami ist zuhause. Da bin ich mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher."

Ryou grinste Yugi frech an: "Ja, aber das weiß sie doch nicht!"  
Malik schnaufte: "Und auf die Art wird der Clown noch eine ganze Weile umsonst herumsuchen, und wir sind sie vorerst los. Jetzt sollten wir nur hoffen, das Yami nicht hier aufkreuzt, oder sie wird ihn erwischen. Und das würde ihn dann zu Tode erschrecken, und wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Arme noch mal stirbt..."  
Lachend und kichernd drehten sich die Drei um, nachdem sie kurz zugesehen hatten, wie Anzu ein paar Mal stolpert und auf den Hintern knallt.

Drinnen im Gebäude wurden sie wieder von einem Mädchen aufgehalten, aber einem Normalen diesmal, nicht einer Verrückten wie Anzu. Sie hatte eine Große und einen Haufen Kleinere Schachteln Schokolade in der Hand.  
Eine der kleinen Schachtel drückte sie Ryou in die Hand und wurde dabei etwas Rot um die Nase. Ryou wurde auch rot und wollte was sagen, aber das Mädchen unterbrach ihn schnell mit einem Lächeln: "Keine Sorge, ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen oder so was. Siehst du, dafür ist die Große Schachtel, die ist für jemand besonderen bestimmt. Die kleinen verteile ich einfach an alle Jungs, die ich süß finde. Einfach nur, weil mir danach ist, und nicht mehr."  
Und damit drückte sie auch Malik und Yugi eine Schachtel in die Hand und hopste glücklich von dannen.

In ihren Spindfächern fanden die drei Hikaris dann noch mehr Briefe und auch Schokolade, die einfach da reingesteckt wurden. Ryou wurde noch mehr rot, Malik freute sich über die Schokolade und Yugi schüttelte nur den Kopf, da er sich nicht wirklich für die Post interessierte.  
Für einen Moment wunderten sie sich noch, da Anzu vorbeiging, anstatt noch immer draußen nach einem nichtvorhandenen Yami zu suchen. Aber sie hatten Glück und die Hexe war bald wieder weg, um ihre Schminke zu richten und ihr Kleid etwas zu reinigen, um wieder perfekt auszusehen, wenn Yami endlich auftaucht.  
In der Klasse auf ihren Plätzen fanden die Hikaris dann nach mehr Süßigkeiten und Karten, die meisten von Mädchen, und etliche auch von Jungs.  
Zuerst versuchten sie ja noch, sie zu lesen, aber dann ließen sie es bleiben und steckten sie einfach weg, um sich später darum zu kümmern...

Zuhause nahm der Grabräuber einen tiefen Atemzug der Erleichterung, als sein Hikari endlich sicher und froh auf seinem Weg in die Schule war. Er konnte nicht richtig verstehen, warum Ryou derartig besorgt war ihn allein zu lassen.  
'Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich die Bude niederbrennen, oder sonst was! Ich will doch einfach nur ein nettes Essen für Zwei machen...'

Da er sich aber immer noch nicht sicher war, was er als Hauptspeise machen wollte, schaute er erst einmal in Ruhe Ryous Kochbücher durch. Er zog einfach das unterste aus einem Stapel in einem Küchenregal. Mit dem Ergebnis, das die anderen ihm gleich auf den Kopf fielen. Allerdings war er nicht lange sauer auf die bescheuerten Bücher, schließlich kümmerten sich ja jetzt die Monster im Reich der Schatten um die blöden Dinger.

Mit einem etwas zufriedeneren Grinsen setzte er sich mit dem letzten Kochbuch im Haus an den Küchentisch und fing an zu suchen.

Für die Suppe hatte er sich schon entschieden, aber der Hauptgang war noch offen. Es waren so viele Rezepte, die furchtbar lecker ausschauen, es ist einfach nur so schwer, sich für eines zu entscheiden!  
Und über die Nachspeise machte er sich keine Gedanken, die war eh nicht sein Problem.  
Weil er würde nicht in hunderttausend Jahren auch nur daran denken, einen verdammten Kuchen zu backen!  
'Da fall ich eher tot um als zu backen wie eine Oma' dachte er knurrend.  
Nicht das er wusste, wie man das überhaupt macht, aber egal.  
Zum Glück war jemand 'freundlich' genug gewesen, ihm eine große, schöne Dreistöckige Torte zu überlassen.  
Die Torte hatte eine weiße Glasur mit roten Marzipan-Rosen und Herzen runderherum, und eine Zuckerschrift die der Dieb leider nicht lesen konnte.  
Aber das große Ding sah sehr gut aus und das war das wichtigste, was kümmerten ihn da schon irgendwelche blöden Buchstaben.  
Und so hatte er die Torte schon gestern Nacht besorgt, um sie später seinem Hikari zu präsentieren.  
Nach einigen suchen fand er schließlich etwas, das er als Hauptgang machen wollte: Gefüllten Hasenbraten mit Salzkartoffeln, Gemüse und Salat.  
_(Ich liebe dieses Rezept, aber mit Brathuhn...)_

Er durchsuchte die Küche gründlich nach allen Zutaten, die in dem Buch aufgelistet waren,  
aber ein paar Sachen musste er noch 'kaufen'. Oder wie er es nannte: 'Ausborgen, ohne die Absicht es je wieder zurückzugeben'! (1)

Bei einem kurzen, nervtötenden Ausflug ins Geschäft besorgte er sich fast alles was in Ryous Küche fehlte, und nur zwei Leute machten sich dabei auf den langen Weg ins Reich der Schatten.  
Bis jetzt.  
Aber es war ja auch deren eigene Schuld, wenn die unbedingt Geld von ihm verlangten! 'Schau ich etwa aus wie jemand, der Geld bezahlt, selbst wenn ich es vorher geklaut habe!'  
Okay, dann hatte er Ryou halt versprochen, das nicht mehr zu tun.  
Na und?  
Als wenn es ihm kümmerte, wenn die Idioten ihm in die Quere kamen! Und außerdem musste Ryou es ja nicht unbedingt erfahren.  
Er hatte schließlich wichtigeres zu tun, als mit solchen Idioten wegen ein paar Kartoffeln zu streiten.  
Und überhaupt, der König der Diebe mochte es nun mal gar nicht, wenn er von Kameras beobachtet wurde! Aber er musste trotzdem Lachen, wenn er an die bescheuerten Gesichter der Angestellten dort dachte, als ihre heißgeliebte Technik scheinbar grundlos explodierte.

'Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Hasen auftreiben.'

Nachdem er die Sachen alle heimgebracht hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner letzten Zutat, nur um mit diesem bescheuerten Pharao zusammenzustoßen!  
Kann ihm dieser Penner nicht mal für einen einzigen Tag aus dem Weg gehen, verdammt noch mal?  
"Und was macht du da? Ich dachte, du kriechst nur in der Nacht aus deinen Loch, um Unschuldige zu terrorisieren?" fragte Yami sarkastisch.  
"Das geht dich einen Dreck an, Kurzer! Solltest du nicht mit deinem Hikari in der Schule sein, um der kreischenden Hexe zuzuhören?"

Bakura grinste breit, als er Yami schaudern sah bei der bloßen Erwähnung von Anzu.  
"Erinnere mich bloß nicht an die! Eins sag ich dir, früher oder später werd ich die einfach erwürgen!"  
"Tja, ich halt dich nicht auf, im Gegenteil. Aber im Moment hab ich keine Zeit zum Streiten, ich muss ich ein Karnickel zum Kochen auftreiben."  
"Versuchs in einem Tiergeschäft, die haben einen Haufen Viecher dort." Sagte Yami schon im weggehen, da er selbst auch noch einiges vorzubereiten hatte. Aber erst wollte der frühere Pharao noch einen Abstechen zur Schule machen, um mit Yugi zu reden. Der Kleinere war in der Früh so schnell weg gewesen, das Yami ihm nicht mehr sagen konnte, das er gleich nach der Schule heimkommen sollte.

Bakura streunte alleine weiter und dachte über Yamis Vorschlag nach:  
"Vielleicht hat der wandelnde Laufmeter ja recht, kann jedenfalls nicht schaden, es mal zu probieren..."

Als er in dem Geschäft stand, unterbrach die quäkende Stimme einer nervenden Verkäuferin gleich seine wichtigen Überlegungen, während sie von Käfigen und Futter quasselte, und wie man ein 'Haustier' richtig pflegen sollte.  
"Das geht mir alles am Arsch vorbei, ich will nur ein blödes Karnickel, mehr nicht!" fauchte er sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an und schaute dann in die ganzen Käfige, während die erschrockene Frau weglief.  
"Hamster. Meerschweinchen. Katze. Köter... Verdammt, wo sind die Scheiß Hasen!"

Endlich, nachdem er noch mehr Leute angefaucht und verschreckt hatte, fand er schließlich doch noch die Hasen. Inzwischen traute sich aber keiner mehr, zu nahe zu ihm zu gehen und helfen zu wollen, da er bissiger als alle Hunde zusammen aussah!  
In einem oben offenen Käfig sah er etliche junge Hassen und Kaninchen, die ruhig und (noch) fröhlich herumhopsten und fraßen oder ihr Fell reinigten.

Da waren weiße, braune, schwarze und auch gefleckte; und alle hatten treue große Augen und ein ganz weiches Fell.  
Die kleinen Tiere schauen neugierig zu ihm auf, als Bakura sich über den Käfig beugte, und ganz plötzlich hatten sie furchtbare Angst!  
Sie quicken ängstlich und drängten sich schutzsuchend in einer Ecke zusammen, oder sie liefen durcheinander in der Hoffnung dem Mann mit dem unheimlichen Grinsen entkommen zu können.

"DU!" schrie er einen bestimmten Hasen an und zeigte auf das ängstliche Tier, das ihn ansah als wüsste es genau, dass es angesprochen worden war.  
"Komm her, du kommst mit mir!"  
Das arme kleine Häschen schaute ihn mit großen, braunen Augen an, während die Nase nervös zuckte.  
Es hat ein rein-weißes Fell und die Augen ließen ihn für einen Moment an seinen Hikari denken, bevor diese Gedanken, und auch jedes Mitleid, brutal niedergeknüppelt wurden.

"Ich hab gesagt, **Komm her!** Also schwing deinen kleinen, pelzigen Arsch hier rüber, oder ich muss dich fangen! Und glaub mir, das willst du wirklich nicht!"  
Der kleine Hase reagierte überhaupt nicht auf die Drohung, oder vielleicht ahnte er auch, was Bakura vorhatte, und wollte es ihm nicht zu leicht machen.

Aber Bakura war noch nie der geduldigsten einer, und so lehnte er sich über den Rand, um seinen Braten einzufangen.  
Aber der war leider schneller.  
Gerade bevor Bakura zupacken konnte, hoppelte er davon und versteckte sich bei den anderen Häschen.  
"Du Mistvieh, komm zurück! Ich muss dich noch kochen bevor Ryou heimkommt, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!"  
Er ging auf die andere Seite des Käfigs und versuchte es noch mal, wieder mit demselben Ergebnis, der Hase lief wieder weg. Also sprang er über den Rand in den Käfig hinein and versuchte auf die Art, das verängstigte Kaninchen zu erwischen:  
"Komm zurück, Karnickel! Du stehst auf meiner Speisekarte!"  
Nach einigen fluchen und strampeln erwische der Grabräuber seine Beute in einer Ecke und hielt sie bei den flauschigen Ohren fest: "So, und jetzt wirst du schön brav mit mir mitkommen, und wenn du es auch nur wagst, zu verschwinden, dann werd ich dich umbringen! Kapiert?"

Die Tatsache, dass er es sowieso stopfen und braten wollte, ignorierte er einfach, während er wieder aus dem Käfig stieg, sehr zur Erleichterung der anderen Häschen. Die schauten ihren armen, gefangen Kameraden nach, der im festen Griff des bösen Mannes strampelte.

Inzwischen standen eine Menge Leute um ihn herum, Verkäufer, Eltern und auch Kinder, die gegen das dauernde Fluchen protestierten. Und auch gegen die grobe Behandlung eines unschuldigen, süßen und kleinen Häschens, das niemals in seinem kurzen Leben etwas Falsches getan hatte.  
Besagtes Häschen schaute mit bettelnden, braunen Augen hinauf, und die kleinen Pfoten zitternden in der Luft, während der Pelz in alle Richtungen abstand.  
Es sah aus, als würde es weinen, wenn Hasen weinen konnten...

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und Bakura hatte genug von dem Aufstand um ihn herum. Er versuchte sich durch die meckernde Menge zu drängen und schieben, aber das war leider nicht so einfach.  
Der kleine Hase begann wie wild zu zappeln und zu quicken, als die ganzen Leute ihn nervös machten, und Bakura erschreckte es auch noch zusätzlich mit seinem Schimpfen und den drohenden Blicken.

"Maul halten! Und ihr, verpisset euch! Ich hab ein Karnickel zu kochen!" fauchte er einen Verkäufer, der leider genau im Weg stand, an, während dieser ihm erklären wollte, dass er das Tier nicht einfach einfangen und verschwinden konnte.  
Einiger der kleineren Kinder fingen an zu weinen, als sie hörten, was Bakura mit dem armen Häschen machen wollte, was den Grabräuber nur noch mehr aufregte:  
"Verschwindet auf der Stelle, du Loser, oder ich lass deinen Arsch im Reich der Schatten verschwinden, bevor ich dich umbringe!"

Und um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, schicke er auch ein paar der Leute weg als ein kleines Geschenk, oder einen Snack, für die Monster dort. Die armen Dinger sollten schließlich auch eine kleine Freude haben an so einem Tag.

Ab da machten die Leute dann einen weiten Bogen um den bösartig lachenden Bakura mit dem zitternden Häschen. Sie stoppten ihn nicht mal, als Bakura einfach rausspazierte, und seine Beute baumelte noch immer an den Ohren neben ihm wie eine Tasche.

Bakura sah beim hinausgehen auf einmal dieses verrückte Ungeheuer, das Marik eine Frisur schimpfte, und wunderte sich noch was der da suchte.  
Schließlich war der andere Yami nicht gerade unauffällig, und außerdem erschreckte er die ganzen Tiere. Nicht das die nicht schon genug verschreckt währen durch Bakura, jetzt kommt noch ein zweiter Psychopath.  
Na ja, wahrscheinlich suchte er nur eine besonders große, haarige Spinne oder eine giftige Schlange, um Ishizu zu erschrecken. Nicht mehr lange, und die Frau dreht durch und schmeißt den Spinner aus dem Haus. Yami und Bakura hatten sogar gewettet, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Ishizu ihn einfach foltert und umbringt, nur um 5 Minuten ihre Ruhe zu haben.

Langsam machte sich Bakura auf den Heimweg mit seiner panischen, zappelnden Beute. Der kleine Hase trat um sich mit den Pfoten und fipste dabei, um Bakura auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er hatte wohl die verzweifelte Hoffnung, der Dieb würde ihn schon loslassen, wenn er nur süß genug aussah.  
'No way, Kurzer. Du wirst gebacken und gefüllt und dann mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse serviert!'

Endlich wieder zuhause angekommen, setzte er das weiße Kaninchen erstmal in die Bratpanne auf den Küchentisch und schaute es finster an: "Bleib da sitzen! Ich muss die Gewürze suchen, die Füllung machen und die Suppe hinstellen, bevor du dran bist! Wenn ich zurückkomme, und du bist weg, dann bring ich dich um, verstanden? Wehe ich muss das zweimal sagen!"  
Das Häschen zuckte nur mit der Nase und ignorierte ihn dann total, nur um sich in Ruhe das weiße, weiche Fell zu putzen. Es saß ganz friedlich auf den Hinterpfoten als könnte es kein Wässerchen trüben und machte einen auf unschuldig und lieb.  
Noch.

Bakura aber nahm das als ein 'Ja', schaute es noch mal böse an: " So ist's richtig, bleib einfach da sitzen, und es wird bald vorbei sein."  
Zufrieden drehte sich der Dieb um, um alles vorzubereiten, bevor er den Hasenbraten in den Ofen zu schieben konnte.  
Als die Füllung fertig war, setzte er das Wasser für die Suppe auf, damit es langsam kochen konnte, bevor er sich jetzt endlich dem Hasen widmen wollte.  
Alles war soweit fertig, jetzt fehlte hur noch das Karnickel.  
Aber als er sich umdrehte war es weg!  
Die Bratpfanne war leer, das Karnickel weg.

"Du verdammter Braten, komm sofort wieder her! Ich muss dich noch braten, bevor Ryou von der Schule kommt! Glaubst du etwa, ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit für den Blödsinn? Ich muss dich noch Füllen, bevor du das Backrohr von innen kennen lernst! Also sieh zu, das du wieder in deine Pfanne kommst, oder ich muss dich leider, leider töten!"_  
(Und Füllen und Backen wird das arme Tier natürlich nicht umbringen?)_

Aber natürlich hörte das Häschen nicht auf ihn, egal wie sehr der Grabräuber auch tobte und fluchte.  
Es war und blieb verschwunden, auch wenn er ihm befohlen hatte, dass es ruhig in der Pfanne sitzen bleiben sollte.  
Aber dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas Weißes aus der Tür und in Richtung Wohnzimmer huschen. Aber noch während er nachlief merkte er dass es sinnlos war.  
"Verdammt!" er schaute wild herum, aber da war kein Zeichen von Leben im Zimmer.

Wütend schob er das Sofa zur Seite, schaute hinter den Vorhängen nach und warf beinahe einen Kasten um. Und das nur in der Hoffnung, das dieses pelzige Mittagessen Angst bekommen und sich verraten würde.  
Als er es dann unter dem Tisch sitzen sah, stürzte er sich sofort auf das kleine Tier, nur um es wieder flüchten zu sehen.  
**"AUA! VERDAMMT, ICH DREH DIR DEINEN VERDAMMTEN HALS UM, WENN ICH DICH ERWISCHE! WARTE NUR, WENN ICH DEINEN ARSCH IN DIE FINGERN KRIEGE, DU..."** schrie er sauer, als er sich den Kopf am Tisch anhaute und ihn umwarf. Für einen Moment starrte er nur auf das Chaos, bevor er sich einfach schüttelte. Aufräumen konnte er nachher auch noch, jetzt galt es erstmal einen flüchtenden Hasenbraten zu fangen. Seine Finger zucken richtig bei dem Gedanken, das ungehorsame Mittagessen endlich in die Pfoten zu kriegen...

Er wollte wieder aufspringen und nachlaufen, stolperte dabei aber leider über ein Kabel und landete schon wieder auf der Schnauze.  
Ein gedämpftes 'Uff' war zu hören, als die Stehlampe, die an diesem Kabel dranhing, auch noch auf seinem Rücken landete. 'Das gibt sicher noch 'nen schönen, bunten Fleck' dachte er sarkastisch, während er versuchte, nicht einfach in die Luft zu gehen und wie ein Tornado durch das Haus zu toben.  
Einen Augenblick lang lag er nur da und starrte genau in große braune Augen, während das Häschen knapp außer Reichweite vor ihm saß und ihn ansah, als wollte es ihn fragen, ob er in Ordnung war.

Das Häschen blinzelte.  
Bakura blinzelte.  
Das Häschen zuckte mit der Nase und wusch sich die weichen Ohren.  
Bakura knurrte.  
'Daran ist nur dieses pelzige Ungeheuer schuld!'  
"Dir ist doch klar das ich dich dafür qualvoll ermorden werde, richtig?"  
Das Häschen leckte sich nur weiter gründlich die Pfoten und ignorierte den Dieb, der noch immer genau vor ihm auf den Boden lag, mit der Lampe quer über den Rücken und einem mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen.

Und gerade als Bakura mit einem wilden Brüllen aufsprang hoppelte das kleine Tier fröhlich davon. Und Bakura landete wieder mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden.  
'Langsam wird das zur Gewohnheit!'  
**"DU BIST SO WAS VON TOT!"**  
Als erstes stellte er das Badezimmer erfolglos auf den Kopf, nur um dann wieder fluchend rauszustürmen. Natürlich erst, nachdem er fast gestolpert und in der Badewanne gelandet währe.  
Er konnte das Karnickel gerade noch in seinem Zimmer verschwinden sehen, als er wieder herauskam:  
"Komm da sofort wieder raus, du pelziges kleines Ungeheuer! Das ist mein Zimmer, und ich hab dir nicht erlaubt, da rein zu gehen! Ich will dich da nicht drin haben! Bist du taub, ich sagte geh da raus und in deine Pfanne zurück!"

Nicht das das verängstigte Tier auf ihn hörte...  
Auf den ersten Blick schien das Zimmer leer zu sein, aber der Grabräuber wusste es besser als sich von der Ruhe täusche neu lassen.  
Sein Hauptgericht war irgendwo in diesem Zimmer, und er würde es unter keinen Umständen lebendig entkommen lassen! Nicht nach allem, was es ihm angetan hatte!  
"Ich habe einen Braten für meinen Ryou geplant, und Du stehst auf der Speisekarte! Gib einfach auf und lass dich füllen, es ist ja nicht so das dir noch jemand helfen könnte. Sieh's einfach mal von der Seite: Du wirst Ryou gut schmecken, und darüber solltest du froh sein. Du machst meinen Hikari glücklich damit, du undankbare Verschwendung von Fell!"

Bakura schaute vorsichtig unter sein Bett, und wirklich, das saß ein kleiner Hase unten, zitterte vor Angst und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Vermutlich hoffte er, das Bakura einfach weggehen und ihn vergessen würde, um etwas anderes zu kochen.  
Tja, aber nicht mit diesem Yami.  
Dieser Yami war kurz vor seinem Ziel, als er plötzlich unter dem Bett stecken blieb und nicht mehr weiter kam. Da war einfach zu wenig Platz, und das weiße Häschen saß nur da und schaute ihn treuherzig an, ohne zu blinzeln.

Wieder musste der Dieb an seinen Hikari denken, als das Häschen so vor ihm saß; mit dem weichen, weißen Fell; den unschuldigen, großen Augen und der süßen kleinen Nase.  
"Weißt du," meinte Bakura nachdenklich, "wenn ich ein Herz hätte, würde es mir wahrscheinlich leid tun, wenn du gegessen wirst."  
Aber leider sah der kleine Hase Bakuras Hand langsam näher kommen, und so drehte es sich um und hoppelte schnell davon in Richtung Fenster. Er streifte noch den buschigen Schwanz mit den Fingerspitzen, aber konnte ihn leider nicht festhalten.

Nach einigem zappeln und fluchen entkam der Grabräuber schließlich seiner Falle und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach seiner Beute. Er entdeckte das Karnickel hinter den Vorhängen und riss sie einfach runter, um den Stoff auf das weiße Fellbündel fallen zu lassen.  
"Siehst du, du kannst dem König der Diebe nicht entkommen. Ich bin einfach zu klug für deinen kleinen Verstand. Und jetzt komm da wieder hervor und geh zurück in die Küche, oder ich muss dich verprügeln. Und das wird dir sicher nicht gefallen!"

Und tatsächlich kam das kleine Häschen vorsichtig hervor, genau wie Bakura es ihm befohlen hatte.  
Aber leider lief es gleich darauf wieder davon.  
Und das war gar nicht gut für Bakuras Blutdruck.  
Das kleine Biest weigerte sich einfach zu gehorchen!  
Für einen Augenblick blieb es noch in der Türe sitzen und schaute ihn an.

Na toll, das Hauptgericht haut schon wieder ab und verarschte ihn auch noch!  
Er konnte es förmlich lachen hören, als es ihn mit seinen unschuldigen, braunen Augen anstarrte. Wieder näherte er sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig, aber gerade bevor er es schnappen konnte verkroch es sich in Ryous Zimmer.  
"Hey, das ist Ryous Zimmer, du kannst da nicht rein! Und jetzt komm da raus, damit ich dich endlich kochen kann, du pelziges kleines Ungeheuer!"

Er fand sein Mittagessen unter Ryous Bett, wie es sich die kleinen Pfoten abschleckte.  
Schon wieder!  
"Ich schwöre dir, wenn du dich noch ein einziges Mal unter dem verdammten Bett versteckst werd ich sie alle ins Reich der Schatten schicken! Nur damit du dich nicht darunter verstecken kannst, egal ob dir das passt oder nicht! Und hör endlich auf, dich dauernd abzuschlecken, du wirst deinen Pelz eh nicht mehr lange haben, du brauchst ihn also nicht putzen!"

Das Häschen legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn ruhig an, aber Bakura war nicht so blöd und machte denselben Fehler zweimal. Also ging er aus dem Zimmer, um einen Besen zu holen und sein Essen damit auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hervor zu schieben.  
Gerade als Bakura zurückkam, den Besen wie eine Waffe in der Hand, ran der Hase leider wieder davon.

Und zwar genau unter seinen Beinen durch!  
'Verdammte kleine Bestie!'  
In seiner Eile knallte er mit dem Kopf genau gegen den Türrahmen und fiel scherzhaft (und recht unelegant) auf den Hintern.  
Heldenhaft unterdrücke er die Schmerzen und versprach sich, das Karnickel auf möglichst schmerzhafte und blutige zu ermorden, wenn er es erst erwischte.

Danach verfolgte er es in den Gang hinaus, wo er es knapp mit dem Besen verfehlte.  
Er holte weit aus aber erwischte leider nur eine Vase, der er gewaltsam in die Wand hämmerte.  
'Na ja, hoffentlich mochte Ryou das Ding nicht allzu sehr, weil jetzt ist es hinüber!'  
Für einen Moment starrte der König der Diebe nur auf die Scherben, bevor er knurrte.  
Jetzt ist dieses Fellbündel ist fällig!  
Höchste Zeit um die Taktik zu ändern!

Sein Essen will mit ihm spielen?  
Er würde ihm schon noch beibringen, was es bedeutet, sich mit dem mächtigen König der Diebe anzulegen!  
'Eine Falle. Ich brauch eine Falle. Also, was verwende ich für meine Falle...'  
Er ging hinunter in den Keller um dort nach etwas nützlichen zu suchen, nur um sich den Kopf an einer Wasserleitung anzuhauen und die Treppe hinunter zu fallen.  
Als er endlich unten landete, blieb er erstmal liegen und atmete tief durch. Bevor er aufstehen konnte, musste er heftig ankämpfen gegen dieses plötzliche, überwältigende Bedürfnis, das ganze, verdammte Haus einfach ins Reich der Schatten zu schicken.  
Zusammen mit all seinen Kabeln, Stiegen und Karnickeln, einfach nur um sich besser zu fühlen!

Aber dann dachte er noch einmal darüber nach.  
Es währe einfach nur bescheuert, wenn er das jetzt machen würde, und helfen würde es auch nicht. Weil das Karnickel dann nämlich gewinnen würde!  
Und Ryou währe mehr als nur ein bisschen enttäuscht von ihm, wenn er Heim kommt, und das Haus währe weg nachdem er es doch Bakura anvertraut hatte.  
Wo der kleine Hikari sich doch darauf verließ, das Bakura es halbwegs heil und intakt hielt!  
Also atmete er nochmals tief durch, wünschte das Karnickel in die tiefste Tiefen der Hölle und versicherte sich selbst, das Ryou das später sicher sehr zu schätzen weiß, was er da gerade machte, und was er erleiden musste.  
'Ich schwöre, Yami ist gar nichts gegen diesen weißen Teufel.'

Nach einigem stöbern fand er einen Wäschekorb und ein Seil, und seine Augen leuchten begeistert auf, als er eine großartige Idee hatte.  
Na ja, eigentlich war es nicht wirklich seine Idee, da er das im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, aber wer war schon so genau...

'Aber ich werde garantiert mehr Erfolg haben als der bescheuerte Kojote mit seinen blöden Vogel!'  
Und damit ging der genervte und verletzte Yami wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte alles auf den Boden.  
'So, Karnickel, du glaubst also, du kannst mich schlagen? Du bist die Hauptspeise in meinen Plänen, und ich lass mich jetzt nicht länger von dir verarschen!'

Er legte eine Karotte unter den Wäschekorb und benutzte einen Stock, um ihn zur Hälfte aufzustellen. Oder besser, normalerweise benutzte man einen Stock dafür. Aber Bakura war nun mal Bakura, und so benutzte er ein Messer.  
Das Seil machte er an dem Stock/Messer fest, und führte es hinter das Sofa, damit er dort auf die böswillige Fellkugel warten konnte.  
Und wenn das Karnickel nichts ahnend herhoppelt und seine Karotte futtert, konnte Bakura an dem Seil ziehen und es fangen. Danach konnte er ihm ganz in Ruhe den Hals umdrehen, ihn häuten, füllen und in den Ofen schieben.  
'Und dann Ryou wird stolz auf mich sein, weil ich die ganze Überraschung so gut geplant habe! Und kein aufmüpfiges Karnickel wird mir das verderben!'

Aber nichts geschah! Das kleine Häschen tauchte nicht auf, und Bakura wurde sehr schnell sehr ungeduldig.  
Das war schon nicht mehr lustig, so ein kleines Karnickel lehnt sich auf gegen den furchterregenden Grabräuber!

**"KOMM SCHON, HASE, ICH GEBE AUF! ICH HAB SOGAR EINE KAROTTE FÜR DICH, ALSO MACH HIN UND HOHL SIE DIR!"** schrie er so laut er konnte, und versteckte sich dann wieder hinter dem Sofa.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, das Ungeheuer dachte jetzt schließlich, das er aufgab!

Und er wartete.  
Und wartete.  
Und wartete.  
Und drehte durch.

**"VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE, JETZT BEWEG ENDLICH DEINEN HAARIGEN, KLEINEN ARSCH HIER RUNTER, ODER ICH SCHICKE DICH INS REICH DER SCHATTEN! DU WEIßT GENAU, DAS ICH DAS KANN! ALSO GIB ENDLICH AUF."**

Auf einmal hörte er ein klappern, das aus dem Keller kam, wo er wohl in seinem Eifer die Tür offen gelassen hatte.  
Anscheinend war es ein besonders kluges Karnickel, da es allein die Treppen rauf und runter hopste. Aber es war auch ein besonders dämliches Karnickel, da es freiwillig jemanden wie Bakura ärgerte...

Tja, was auch immer es war, im Moment war es im Keller, warf alte Farbdosen um und sagte Bakura damit, wo es war.  
"Da bist du ja, Karnickel!"  
Unglücklicherweise war das neugierige Tier gegen die Dosen gestoßen, als es Futter suchte, und ein sicheres Versteck vor dem gewalttätigen Koch.  
Und als währe das noch nicht schlimm genug, war es jetzt auch noch kleben geblieben an eine uralten Dose Leim. Die hatte es anscheinend umgeworfen, und jetzt klebte es fest mit seinem schönen, weißen Pelz.

Quiekend und zappelnd schaute es Bakura Hilfe suchend an, bettelte das er ihm helfen würde.  
"Hör endlich auf, wie mein Hikari auszusehen! Einen auf süß machen wird dir auch nicht helfen bei mir! Ich bin inzwischen schon total immun dagegen!

Du bist selbst schuld an deiner Lage und das weißt du auch ganz genau! Wenn du gleich gemacht hättest, was ich dir gesagt habe würdest du jetzt nicht da festsitzen! Du hättest nur in der Pfanne warten müssen, und du hättest dir das alles erspart!"  
Oh ja, Bakura genoss es, das Häschen hilflos und gefangen zu sehen, er genoss es aus vollem Herzen, nachdem er es die ganze Zeit über jagen musste.

Aber am Ende befreite er sein Hauptmenü dann doch und schnappte es wieder bei den flauschigen Ohren, bevor es noch mal verschwinden konnte.  
Er ignorierte das Geräusch von reißendem Fell und hielt das kleine Häuschen mit einem Triumphierenden Grinsen hoch, um ihm genau in die Augen zu sehen:  
"Schmerz! Das ist die Strafe, weil du mir nicht gehorcht hast! Jetzt hast du wieder etwas Neues gelernt. Und ich hoffe, du merkst dir das auch gut! Weil jetzt werd ich dich nämlich füllen und backen, und dann werden mein Hikari und ich ein nettes, romantisches Essen genießen!"  
Bakura ging wieder hoch, gereizt weil so ein kleines, dummes Fellbündel ihn soviel Zeit gekostet hat.  
Aber als er wieder oben ankam bemerkte er einen ganz komischen Geruch, und irgendwie war er sicher, dass das nicht gut war...  
Bakura konnte nicht gleich bestimmen, was dieser komische Geruch war, bis er sich an einen gewissen Topf voll Wasser erinnerte.  
Einen Topf voll Wasser, der auf dem Ofen vor sich hin kochte.  
Und zwar seid einer ganzen Weile!

Er stellte den Tisch wieder auf und wollte das Karnickel eigentlich raufsetzten, und ihm befehlen dort auf ihn zu warten. Aber kaum das es mit den Hinterpfoten den Tisch berührte versuchte es schon wieder, davon zu rennen.  
Aber zum Glück hatte Bakura es noch immer bei den Ohren, und das Häschen konnte nicht mehr tun als zu zappeln und strampeln.  
"Scheiße! Ich hab's doch gewusst, du merkst es dir einfach nicht! Du willst doch nur wieder türmen! Aber nicht mit mir, Freundchen!"  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen steckte er seine zappelnde Beute unter den umgedrehten Wäschekorb, woraufhin es panisch im Kreis hüpfte.

"Hältst du wirklich für derartig bescheuert das ich dir je wieder vertraue, Karnickel? Nicht in hunderttausend Jahren! Bleib da, ich kümmere mich gleich noch um dich!" schrie er das arme Tier an und lief in die Küche, um nachzuschauen, was jetzt schon wieder das verdammte Problem war.  
Konnte nicht ein Mal alles nach Plan verlaufen?  
Ein einziges Mal?  
Für Ryou?  
Eine dicke Rauchmauer kam ihm entgegen, als er durch die verfluchte Tür stürmte, und er rannte genau in den Tisch mit dem Kuchen drauf.  
Dabei stieß er sich die Hüfte ziemlich heftig an, und er fluchte laut:  
"Scheiße, verdammte, wag es ja nicht umzufallen oder ich bring dich um!"  
Also brachte er erstmal den Kuchen ins Wohnzimmer, wo er in Sicherheit war und nichts passieren konnte.  
Schließlich war das der einzige Teil von seinem Menü, der bisher richtig fertig war, ohne das er noch was machen brachte.  
Er wusste ja noch nichts über die Suppe, aber das verdammte Karnickel weigerte sich einfach, brav mitzumachen und sich kochen zu lassen!

Er ignorierte das widerspenstige kleine Tier, als es wieder versuchte zu türmen, und dabei den ganzen Wäschekorb durch das Zimmer bewegte.  
"Ja, versuch nur zu rennen, weil bald wirst du in meiner Bratpfanne sitzen, gefüllt und mit Bratensoße, und nur darauf warten, dass wir dich essen! Du siehst, am Ende gewinne ich ja doch, egal wie sehr du dich auch wehrst!  
**Du! Hast! Verloren!"  
**

Jetzt wo es gefangen war, hatte Bakura wieder dieses etwas gemeine Glitzern zurück in den Augen. Er nahm sich sogar die Zeit sich auf den Boden zu setzten und durch eines der vielen kleinen Löcher in dem Plastik-Wäschekorb zu schauen.  
Das Häschen stellte sich mit den Vorderpfoten gegen das Plastik und schnupperte hinaus.  
"Und versuche es bloß nicht wieder auf die süße Tour! Ich weiß du bist ein bösartiger kleiner Teufel, oder ich hätte nicht durch das ganze Haus jagen müssen! Es hilft dir nichts, gar nichts, also vergiss es und genieße deine letzten Momente auf dieser Welt!"

Und dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an die dicke Wand aus Rauch in der Küche und stürmte wieder zurück.  
Nach einigem Husten und Fluchen merkte er dann auch, was die Ursache war: Das Wasser aus dem Topf war verkocht und angebrannt.  
Und jetzt brannte und rauchte es sogar!**  
"WIE ZUR HÖLLE KANN WASSER BRENNEN!" **(2) Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es möglich war, das eine Flüssigkeit brennen kann!  
Er machte das Fenster auf um den Rauch raus zu lassen, und dann warf er den Topf auch gleich noch raus.  
'Bloß weg mit dem stinkenden Teil, sollen sich doch die Käfer draußen damit ärgern. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit.'

Auf einmal hörte er das Knallen der Vordertüre, leiste Schritte im Gang, und für einen Moment wollte er beinahe in Panik fallen.  
War es denn wirklich schon so spät?  
Ryou konnte nicht schon nach Hause kommen, er war einfach noch nicht soweit!  
Verdammt, das bescherte Karnickel hatte ihn viel zu viel Zeit gekostet, Bakura war nur froh, das er nicht auch noch die Nachspeise selbst machen musste.  
So war wenigstens irgendwas fertig, das er Ryou präsentieren konnte.  
'Es macht sowieso mehr Spaß, das Dessert zuerst zu essen.' bei dem Gedanken leckte Bakura sich über die Lippen, bevor er wieder zur Wirklichkeit zurückkam und so schnell wie möglich ins Vorzimmer stürmte, um seinen Hikari zu empfangen:  
"Ryou! Was machst du schon zuhause, schwänzt du Schule, oder ist irgendwas passiert?"  
Die Tatsache das Bakura etwas nervös klang machte Ryou auch gleich unruhig.

"Bakura, was hast du angestellt?"  
"Ähmmm... Nichts?"  
Bakura sah gleich, das Ryou ihm nicht ein Wort glaubte, und wünschte das verfluchte Karnickel mal wieder in die tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle. Es hatte ihm seine ganze schöne Überraschung verdorben, nur weil es sich weigerte, gekocht zu werden!

"Bakura? Es riecht komisch hier. Angebrannt."  
"Keine Panik, das ist nichts! Wirklich. Nur ein kleiner Unfall mit einem Topf Wasser."  
Bakura war klar, das leugnen und dumm stellen nichts brachte, also konnte er nur erklären, das das Essen noch etwas warten musste. Und dann konnte er hingehen und in Ruhe dieses flauschige Ungeher erwürgen.

'Verdammter Mist.'  
"Bakura?" Ryou war etwas besorgt als er Enttäuschung und Frust von Bakura kommen spürte.

"Na ja, weißt du... Das war so... Ich wollte ein schönes Mittagessen für uns beide machen. Zur Feier des Tages sozusagen. Es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung sein... Aber dann ist irgendwie einfach alles schief gegangen..."

"Du kannst kochen?" fragte Ryou überrascht. Irgendwie kam ihm ein Bild von Bakura in den Sinn, in der rosa Rüschenschürze die seine Mutter auf einem Bild mit seiner kleinen Schwester anhatte.  
Es war auf einmal verdammt schwer, nicht zu lachen...  
"Selbstverständlich kann ich kochen! Wofür hältst du mich denn? Ich bin doch nicht dieser zu kurz geratene Pharao, das dauernd jemand für mich kocht und mir den Hintern nachträgt? Als Dieb hab ich gelernt ganz alleine für mich zu sorgen! Und außerdem, wenn ich selber koche weiß ich wenigstens, das es nicht vergiftet ist!"  
Der weißhaarige Hikari nickte, schließlich machte das irgendwie schon Sinn.

Ryou hatte Yami schon öfter essen gesehen, wenn sie mal alle unterwegs irgendwo waren. Der frühere Pharao war immer sehr vorsichtig, wenn irgendjemand außer seinem Hikari etwas gemacht hatte. Nur wenn es von Yugi gekocht wurde aß Yami ohne groß darüber nachzudenken oder sich gar zu weigern.  
Und er passte auch immer wie ein Schießhund auf, wenn Yugi in den Pausen oder so etwas kaufte. Er würde dann oft in seiner Geisterform daneben oder hinter ihm stehen und aufpassen, als würde jeden Moment was geschehen und Yugi bedrohen.

"Und der Geruch? Hast du meine Küche niedergebrannt?"  
"Nein, es ist nicht derartig schlimm! Mir ist nur ein bisschen die Suppe angebrannt, weil ich etwas abgelenkt wurde, und deshalb ist die Hauptspeise auch noch nicht ganz fertig..."

Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ryou auch gleich den umgedrehten Wäschekorb entdeckte.  
"Und das ist dann der Grund, warum du abgelenkt warst?" fragte der Junge, als er sich hinkniete, um einen Blick durch die Löcher zu werfen.  
"Ja, ich hab's für dich besorgt, zum..." Mittagessen wollte er eigentlich sagen, als Ryou ihm plötzlich um den Hals fiel.  
"Oh Bakura, es ist so süß! Und ich kann es wirklich behalten?" fragte Ryou lachend, und Bakura brachte es nicht übers Herz ihm zu sagen, das es eigentlich für die Pfanne gedacht war, nicht als Haustier. Aber so wie sein Hikari ihn da anlachte und umarmte war es gar nicht mehr so einfach.  
Auch wenn er nichts lieber tun würde als dieses nichts als Ärger machende Stück Fell zu ermorden.

Ryou setzte sich wieder neben den improvisierten Käfig, blind für die Schwierigkeiten, die sein Yami mit dieser Menü-Änderung hatte.  
"Also ist dir sie Suppe angebrannt weil du dieses unschuldige kleine Häschen jagen musstest? Deshalb ist es doch da drunter und der Tisch umgefallen."  
Bakura hasste den Klang dieser Frage absolut, und noch mehr als Ryou plötzlich kicherte.  
"Was?"  
"Na ja, es war nur einen halben Tag mit dir zusammen, und ist schon in der Lage Türen zu öffnen und aus dem Käfig zu auszubrechen. In ein paar Tagen hat es sicher schon genug von dir gelernt um dich auf deinen Beutezügen zu begleiten, wenn du wo einbrichst und klauen gehst."  
Ryou konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste lachen bei dem Gedanken an Bakura mit seinem neuen Komplizen, dem weißen Kuschelhäschen.  
Er rollte schon fast am Boden als er Bakura dieses Bild auch zeigte, worauf der fast knurrte.  
Nachdem der kleinere Junge sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte wollte er das kleine Häschen in seinen Käfig zurückbringen.

Schließlich schaute es ihn so hoffnungsvoll aus seinem Gefängnis aus an, das er vorsichtig den Korb anhob und hineingriff.  
"Sei vorsichtig oder es rennt wieder davon. Es zappelt dauernd, und es gehorcht nicht, wenn du ihm sagst es soll irgendwo sitzen bleiben! Und ich bin sicher, wenn es die Gelegenheit dazu hat, wird es versuchen, dich zu beißen."  
Ryou lächelte nur beruhigend und hob das kleine Häschen sanft hoch, und es kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und dachte gar nicht an Flucht.  
'Verfluchtes kleines Ungeheuer! Ich scheuche es die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend wie ein Verrückter, und Ryou muss es nur einmal kurz anfassen und es gehorcht ihm aufs Wort?'

Mit dem Häschen im Arm ging Ryou in die Küche, um sich den Schaden erstmal anzusehen, bevor er Bakura nie wieder das Haus anvertraute. Er war wirklich erleichtert dass es nicht nach einem totalen Schlachtfeld aussah. Wenn wirklich nur ein Kochtopf kaputt war, war es ja wirklich nicht so schlimm wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die vorbereiteten Sachen und die Füllung als ihm etwas Wichtiges auffiel:  
"Bakura? Ich weiß, warum du nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden bist. Du hast vergessen, das Huhn zu aufzutauen! Du hast nichts, was du füllen könntest. Oder hattest du was anderes geplant?"

Zwei bloße, braune Augenpaare schauten den Dieb unschuldig an, als Hikari und Häschen gespannt auf die Antwort warteten, bis Bakura einfach nur resigniert den Kopf schüttelte: "Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie ich schon vorher gesagt habe, ich wurde nur ein bisschen abgelenkt, weil ich dein neues Haustier jagen musste. Und dabei hab ich dann gar nicht mehr an das Huhn gedacht..."

Ryou setzte sich auf einen der Stühle in der Küche und streichelte das Häschen, das ganz ruhig und friedlich auf seinem Schoß saß und döste. Es genoss die sanften Berührungen des Jungen, nachdem es von Bakura fast zu Tode erschreckt worden währe.  
"Sieh mal, Bakura, ich glaub er will bei mir schlafen."  
Er strahlte seinen Yami mit leuchtenden Augen fröhlich an.  
"Wir sollten ihn besser in seinen Käfig stecken, damit du ihn nicht immer herumscheuchen musst. Die Angestellten im Tiergeschäft haben dir doch gesagt, das Hasen in einem Käfig schlafen sollten, oder?"

Als er sah, wie gerne sein Hikari dieses pelzige Ungeheuer hatte, konnte er ihm einfach nicht mehr sagen, das er da seine Hauptspeise am Schoß hatte. Und eine Hauptspeise landete normalerweise im Ofen, nicht im Käfig.  
Aber so spielte er einfach mit und tat als hätte er keine Ahnung von Käfigen.  
Er konnte das Karnickel sowieso schlecht vor den Augen seines Hikaris umbringen, schon gar nicht, wenn Ryou es so süß fand...

"Wir können ihn für den Moment unter den Wäschekorb packen, und später überlegen wir dann, was wir machen mit dem kleinen Basta... Ich meine, mit deinem neuen Haustier!"  
"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bringe alles rauf in mein Zimmer, und danach helf ich dir dann hier ein bisschen mit dem Kochen. Zu Zweit geht es schneller."  
Ryou stand auf und gab Bakura eine glückliche Umarmung, bevor er ihm das Häschen in die Hand drückte und mit dem Korb und einigen alten Zeitungen als Unterlage in sein Zimmer lief.

Kaum das Ryou außer Hörweite war, starrte Bakura böse auf das Karnickel hinunter. Das Häschen versuchte, genauso böse zurückzustarren.  
Aber genau wie für Ryou war es auch für das Häschen nicht leicht, böse zu starren, wenn es doch ganz harmlos und weich und kuschelig aussah.  
Aber Bakura würde im Moment jeden Eid schwören, das es das konnte.  
"Okay, Karnickel, sieht so aus als hätte er dir den Pelz gerettet. Aber pass bloß auf das du ja nett bist zu meinen Hikari! Wenn du es wagst, auch nur an seinen Fingern zu knabbern, bist du sofort wieder auf der Speisekarte! Und dann kann er deinen pelzigen Hintern auch nicht mehr retten, egal wie sehr er auch bettelt! Ich mach Hasenbraten aus dir, wenn du ihn beißt, verstanden? Eine Pfanne wird immer auf dich warten!"

Der kleine Hase schaute ruhig zu ihm auf, und dieses Mal versuchte er nicht wieder zu flüchten, als ob er genau wüsste, das Bakura jetzt ihm nichts mehr tun konnte.  
Es setzte sich einfach hin und gähnte ihn an, zeigte seine überraschend langen Zähne.  
'Das macht dieses blöde Mittagessen nur um mir zu drohen! Aber mir sind die Zähne scheißegal, ich bring es trotzdem um! Eine falsche Bewegung, und es ist fällig!'  
"Das ist so süß.. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mir ein kleines Häschen schenken würdest..."  
'Das verdammte Ding sollte ja auch im Ofen landen, bevor du es siehst...'  
Wenn Grabräuber schmollen könnten, würde er es tun, als er Ryou mit seinem leckern Mittagessen verschwinden sah...  
Bakura wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich plötzlich warme Arme um seinen Hals schlangen.  
"Das war wirklich wahnsinnig süß von dir, Bakura. Vielen Dank."

'Ugh... Nenn mich nicht süß. Alles nur das nicht...' Aber Bakura sagte das natürlich nicht laut, sondern drückte den Kleineren als Antwort nur ganz fest an sich.  
Ryou löste sich von ihm, um ihn einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, und drehte sich dann schnell zur Gefriertruhe um, um seine roten Wangen zu verstecken.  
"Und da haben wir ja das Huhn. Es währe zwar besser gewesen, wenn du es schon gestern Abend herausgenommen hättest, aber wir können es wohl auch eine Weile in die Mikrowelle stecken."

Der Dieb lächelte Ryou einfach an, woraufhin dieser gleich wieder etwas rot wurde. Und gleich noch etwas mehr, als er auch einen Kuss auf die Wange bekam.

Nicht lange darauf hatten die Beiden gemeinsam den Vogel fertig und im Ofen, und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, um zu warten. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er fertig war, und sie nutzten die Zeit, um den Tisch zu decken und mit Kerzen nett zu dekorieren.  
Bakura stellte den Kuchen zufrieden in die Mitte des Tisches, nachdem Ryou rundherum das Chaos etwas aufgeräumt hatte.

Das war auch das erste Mal, das Ryou sich das dreistöckige Naschwerk richtig aus der Nähe ansehen konnte, auf das Bakura so stolz war. _  
(Schließlich war es das einzige, was heute nicht irgendwie davongelaufen oder verbrannt war.)_

"Ähmm... Bakura?"  
"Ja?" Bakura schlang seine Arme um die Hüfte des Kleineren, nur um zu sehen wie er wieder rot wurde. Und weil er ihn gerne im Arm hatte.

"Hast du den Kuchen selbst gemacht?"  
Für einen Moment wollte Bakura schon Ja sagen, als Ryou die Glasur bewunderte, und die Zuckerschrift und die Marzipan-Rosen.  
Aber dann schüttelte er doch den Kopf.  
Er war sich zwar sicher, das die Torte in Ordnung war, aber wer weiß was die Schrift wirklich sagte? Da waren zwar Herzen und diese Rosen-Dinger, so wie es am Valentinstag sein sollte, aber mit der Schrift war er sich nicht ganz so sicher.

"Ich wünsche, ich könnte ja sagen, aber ich war das wirklich nicht. Kann nicht backen..."  
"Und du hast ihn auch geklaut, nicht gekauft, richtig?"  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
Ryou kicherte und zeigte auf die Schrift:

"Ich weiß auch nicht, aber vielleicht liegt es daran, das da in rosa 'Frohe Hochzeit' steht?"  
"Oh." War alles, was Bakura dazu zu sagen hatte, und Ryou lachte wieder, bis er sich gegen seinen Dieb lehnen musste, um nicht umzufallen. Bakura grinste ihn frech an:  
"Na ja, vielleicht wahr das ja auch Absicht?"  
Ryou war schlagartig ruhig, als er seinen Yami anstarrte, der nur frech grinste, ohne zu sagen, ob das sein Ernst war oder nicht.  
Bakura genoss die Stille, als e sich langsam zu Ryou hinunterlehnte...

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

(1) Ignoriert die Tatsche, das er das Buch lesen kann und den Kuchen nicht. Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, aber wenn sein muss, kann Ryou ja das Buch übersetzt haben, als ihm mal langweilig war, oder sonst was. Das mit dem Buch ist mir erst aufgefallen, als ich das Ganze am Schluss noch mal durchgelesen hab, und ich will das nicht ändern... Sorry wenn da was nicht zusammenpasst, ich hab nicht wirklich darauf geachtet...

(2) Ich hab mir so was Ähnliches gedacht, als mir neulich ein Topf mit Tee komplett angebrannt ist. Das Wasser verkochen kann, wenn man darauf vergisst, ist mir ja klar. Aber das eine schwarze Kruste daraus wird, die furchtbar raucht war mir neu.

Und ich hatte von Anfang an vor, das Ryou das Häschen rettet.  
Alles geht schief für den armen, gequälten Bakura, aber was soll's, am Ende hat er seinen Ryou ja gekriegt, also ist er wohl erstmal zufrieden. Und hoffentlich nicht auf der Jagt nach mir wegen der kleinen 'Unfälle'


	3. Von Hexen und Hikaris

**Warnung!** Wie der Titel schon sagt 'Die Hexe'.  
Das bedeutet Anzu kommt vor, und Fans von ihr werden das gar nicht mögen. Ihre Gegner dagegen schon. ^_^  
Ich hab versucht etwas Angst hineinzubringen, mit Yugi und Yami und die ganzen Mädchen...  
Aber ich bring das irgendwie kein Stück zusammen, verdammt.  
Also bin ich eher bei Romantik und Humor geblieben, darin bin ich wohl besser...  
Was soll's, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Und jetzt, ohne weiter Verzögerung: Das letzte Kapitel!

**

* * *

3. Von Hexen und Hikaris  
**_(Yami x Yugi)_**

* * *

  
**

Yugi wachte auf an diesem netten und friedlichen Morgen, weil draußen vor seinem Zimmer das Telefon unaufhörlich läutete und unschuldige Hikaris aus ihren Träumen von Schokolade, Yamis und ... anderen Sachen riss.  
Während er noch dachte, wer zum Teufel so zeitig anrufen könnte, hörte er auch schon schwere Schritte und Yami wütendes Gemurre: "Ich bitte euch, ihr Götter, macht das es nicht wieder die Hexe ist. Ich würde lieber wieder mit Pegasus zu tun haben als mit ihr."

Yugi konnte Yamis Missmut spüren, als dieser auf die Anruferkennung schaute, woraufhin weiteres knurren und Grummeln folgte.  
Plötzlich stoppte das penetrante Klingeln, und Yugis Großvater kam, anscheinend auch neugierig wegen dem Läuten:

"Yami?"  
"Ähm... Ja?"  
'Interessant' dachte Yugi, während er weiter zuhörte, 'Yami klingt ein bisschen nervös und ertappt, ich wunder mich, was er jetzt wieder angestellt hat.'  
"Was hab ich dir gesagt?"  
"Keine Sachen ins Reich der Schatten schicken?"  
"Und was hast du gerade gemacht?"  
"Das Telefon ins Reich der Schatten geschickt?"  
"Richtig!"  
"Aber Anzu war schon wieder dran! Ich will nicht mit ihr reden, schon gar nicht so früh am Morgen! Ich fühl mich sonst den ganzen Tag über krank und schmutzig wenn ich auch nur an sie denke! Diese Stimme, das ist Folter, und ekelhaft! Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun! Das ist gemein! Und grausam! Und ich will nicht! Ich will nicht!"  
Yami klang mehr als nur ein bisschen verzweifelt, bis der Ältere (zumindest dem Aussehen nach Ältere) anfing zu lachen.  
Anscheinend sah der schmollende Pharao ziemlich komisch aus.  
"Schon gut, Junge. Aber denk daran, das du es morgen wieder zurück bringst, wir brauchen das Ding nämlich!"

Yami atmete erleichtert auf, und Yugi konnte ihn weggehen hören, etwas besser gelaunt als zuvor.  
Anscheinend war 'Dinge ins Reich der Schatten schicken' eine Art von Stress und Aggressionsbewältigung für jeden Yami.  
Zumindest für jeden Yami denn er kannte.

Mit diesen Gedanken setzte sich Yugi auf, da er sowieso bald aufstehen müsste. Und schlafen konnte er jetzt so und so auch nicht mehr, also konnte er sich genauso gut auch gleich umziehen und fertigmachen.  
Er konnte Yami im Nebenzimmer schimpfen und fluchen hören, über bösartige Hexen, die einfach keine 'Andeutungen' kapierten, und wie er sie in kochendes Öl getaucht hätte, zu seiner Zeit als er noch Pharao war.  
Als er noch jeden umbringen durfte, der ihm auf die Nerven ging. Und jede die ihn mit ihrer bloßen Gegenwart beleidigte auch.  
Yugi kicherte leise über die ganzen Sachen, die Yami gerne machen würde mit dem kreischenden Alptraum.  
Keine dieser Sachen klang sonderlich angenehm, und für einen Moment dachte Yugi noch, das Yami anscheinend ziemlich viel Zeit mit Bakura und Marik verbracht haben musste, bei der Wortwahl...

In der Zwischenzeit saß Anzu alleine in ihrem Zimmer mit den rosa Wänden und dem hässlichen rosa Teppich und summte falsch, laut und mit Begeisterung den Hochzeitsmarsch.  
Überall waren Poster und Fotos von Yami, sogar an der Decke hing das Zeugs durcheinander. Alles waren Schnappschüsse, gemacht ohne Erlaubnis, wenn Yami mit den anderen irgendwo unterwegs war, oder durch das Fenster wenn er zuhause war.

Das 'Mädchen' war schon lange wach, schließlich ist heute ein sehr wichtiger Tag für sie.

Valentinstag.

Und sie hatte auch schon sichergestellt, das Yami wirklich verstand, um was es dabei ging.  
Schließlich hatte keiner der drei Geister eine Ahnung davon gehabt, bevor sie ihnen Länge mal Breite davon erzählt hatte.  
Sie hatte Yami und den anderen erklärt was sie tun, wie sie es tun und was sie sagen sollten...  
Jetzt musste sie nur noch in die Schule gehen, so großartig und wunderschön Aussehen wie sie nur konnte, und warten das Yami kam und sie abholte und in eine neue, glänzende Zukunft führte. Natürlich musste sie auch sicherstellen, dass keine der anderen Gören in der Schule versuchte, ihn zu belästigen oder abzulenken, aber das musste sich auch irgendwie machen lassen.  
Sie konnte ja beim Schultor schon warten, um ihn ja gleich abzufangen und von dem Klammeraffen Yugi losreißen. Danach konnte Yami sie in Ruhe um eine Verabredung bitten, wenn sie die erste war, die mit ihm redete.

Natürlich brauchte sie einen Platz, wo keiner in der Nähe, weil Yami war ja immer so süß und schüchtern, er würde niemals etwas in dieser Richtung sagen, wenn die anderen Spinner in der Nähe sind. Schlimmer noch, wenn sein Hikari in der Nähe war, ignorierte er sie sogar komplett!  
Als währe sie unsichtbar!  
Egal, das wird sich ab morgen sowieso ändern!

Sie grinste ihr Spiegelbild an und versuchte wieder, den früheren Pharao anzurufen. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er sie immer beleidigte und dann auflegte. Zumindest hatte er das die ersten fünf Mal so gemacht. Jetzt ging er nicht mal mehr ran, und dabei hatte sie es schon mindestens zwanzig Mal versucht! Er weigerte sich einfach, mit ihr zu reden, weiß der Teufel warum!

Dann kicherte sie dümmlich.  
Yami war wohl zu schüchtern, um mit ihr zu reden!  
Anzu blinzelte das Telefon als, als sie nicht einmal eine Verbindung bekam.  
_(Yami hat das Telefon inzwischen ins Reich der Schatten geschickt.)_  
Sie warf das Telefon aus dem Fenster und schrie wütend nach: **"DU VERDAMMTES DING, DU WILLST MICH NUR VON MEINEM FREUND FERNHALTEN! ABER ER WIRD TROTZDEM KOMMEN UND MICH HOLEN! UND DANN WIRD ER DICH SCHWER BESTRAFEN FÜR DEINE VERBRECHEN!"**

**"ANZU, HÖR AUF MIT DEM GESCHREI SO ZEITIG AM MORGEN, MANCHE LEUTE WOLLEN NOCH SCHLAFEN!" **schrie ihre Mutter, und sie konnte ihren Vater sagen hören: "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, von welchem Teil der Familie dieser Wahnsinn kommt. Hast du irgendwelche Verwandte, die im Irrenhaus sind, von denen ich nichts weiß? Du hast doch nicht getrunken, oder irgendwelche Drogen eingeworfen, während du schwanger warst, oder?"  
"Nicht soweit ich es weiß. Und ich würde niemals Drogen nehmen, das weißt du genau!  
Aber es gibt ja immer noch die Chance, dass sie nach der Geburt vertauscht wurde. Kommt manchmal vor."  
_(Sogar ihre Eltern halten sie für durchgeknallt ^_^ )  
_

Yugi war ein bisschen nervös als er die weiße Schachtel mit selbstgemachter Schokolade anschaute, die in seinem Rucksack versteckt war.  
Jetzt musste er sich noch entscheiden, wann er sie Yami geben wollte, nachdem er fast die ganze Küche abgefackelt hätte, nur um sie zu machen. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie die Vorhänge Feuer fangen konnten, wenn er schließlich nicht annähernd in der Nähe gewesen war!  
Und normalerweise passierte so was nicht, zumindest war das bisher noch nie vorgekommen! War wohl einfach ein schlechter Tag zum kochen gewesen...

Yugi zuckte nur die Schultern, es war ohnehin nicht mehr wichtig. Am Ende hatte er es doch noch hingekriegt, das sein Werk gut schmeckte und gut aussah, also wen kümmerte da noch die Verwüstung, die er in der Küche angerichtet hatte...

'Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm gleich geben, dann hab ich das hinter mir und muss mir nicht mehr so viele Sorgen und Gedanken darum machen...'  
Aber bevor er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen konnte, flog seine Zimmertüre plötzlich auf und Yami stürmte herein. Er schnappte den Kleineren bei der Hand und zog ihn die Treppe hinunter zum Frühstücken:  
"Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du noch zu spät kommen, Aibou. Was machst da eigentlich, du sitzt auf dem Bett und starrst in die Luft?"  
Yugi blinzelte ihn nur mit großen Augen an und wurde leicht rot, als er sich in den glänzenden roten Augen des anderen verlor.

"Yugi? Bist du noch da? Komm schon, heute ist ein wichtiger Tag, oder nicht?"  
'Zumindest hoff ich, das es das ist.' dachte Yami bei sich, während er zusah, wie Yugi sich einen Toast schnappte, nur um einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr zu werfen. Yami konnte nur leicht grinsen über das erschrockene Quietschen, das darauf folgte. Anscheinend hatte Yugi gerade erst gemerkt, wie spät es schon ist.  
'Anzu redet schon seit Wochen nur von dem heutigen Tag und was er bedeutet und alles...' Yami schauderte bei dem Gedanken an den wandelnden Alptraum. Sie redete immer, wenn Yami irgendwie auch nur in der Nähe war, von nichts anderem als das man am Valentinstag ausgeht, und sich seine Liebe gesteht...  
'Na ja, vielleicht hat sie ja wenigstens einmal im Leben was richtig gemacht, selbst wenn sie immer übertreibt. Zumindest hoff ich, dass alles glatt geht und ich das richtige mache. Andererseits, wie schlimm kann es schon werden...'

Yami war so in seine Träumereien und Pläne für später versunken, er bemerkte nicht mal, wie Yugi mit einem schnellen 'Bis Nachher' aus der Türe stürmte. Er hatte noch einiges vorzubereiten, und hoffentlich kam ihn nichts, oder besser niemand, dazwischen.  
Bakura und Marik hatten nämlich die blöde Angewohnheit, immer dann aufzutauen, wenn es Yami gerade überhaupt nicht passte.  
'Aber andererseits, so wie die ihre eigenen Hikaris in letzter Zeit immer beobachten... Ich denk, die werden heute genug mit ihren eigenen Plänen zu tun haben. Umso besser für mich, kann ich sie später wenigstens damit verarschen...'  
"Die armen Hikaris..." Yami merkte gar nicht, das er das laut gesagt hatte, bis Salomon ihn besorgt musterte.  
"Was ist mit den Hikaris? Irgendwas, das ich wissen sollte? Ist schon wieder jemand hinter ihnen her, oder will jemand die Weltherrschaft unternehmen?"  
"Was? Auch so, nein, keine Panik, nichts in der Richtung. Aber Malik und Ryou würden das vielleicht sogar vorziehen. Bakura und Marik sind nämlich höchstwahrscheinlich unterwegs und wollen ihnen was schenken. Und was die unter Geschenken verstehen..."  
Beide lachten bei dem Gedanken, besonders wenn man Marik und seine Blutrünstigkeit bedachte.

"Aibou, könntest du..." Er drehte sich um, nur um zu merken, das Yugi nicht mehr da war.  
"Er ist vorher schon gegangen, aber du warst derartig in deine Gedanken versunken, du hast es gar nicht bemerkt. Keine Sorge, du weißt ja, wo seine Schule ist, und wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist, bist du der erste, der es erfährt. Oder nicht? Na also..."  
Und damit stand der Ältere auf, um das Geschäft aufzumachen, und ließ Yami alleine am Tisch sitzen und träumen.

In der Zwischenzeit traf sich Yugi mit einem besorgten Ryou und einem genervten Malik auf dem Schulweg.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Ryou? Du wirkst so beunruhigt, ist Bakura verhaftet worden?"  
"Ja, nein, alles klar, es ist nichts. Ich hab nur so ein komisches Gefühl das irgendwas passieren wird. Bakura ist ganz alleine daheim, und er will mir nicht sagen warum. Normalerweise ist er immer stolz auf seine Pläne, und kann es nicht erwarten, sie mir zu erzählen, ob ich will oder nicht. Aber heute...  
Du hast wirklich Glück Marik, zumindest passt deine Schwester auf deinen Verrückten auf! Da kann er nicht wirklich viel Ärger machen..."  
"Wirklich? Dann versuch mal neben einem abgetrennten Kopf aufzuwachen, dann reden wir weiter über Ärger..."

Die beiden anderen Jugendlichen wurden augenblicklich blass bei dem Gedanken, aber Malik schüttelte nur den Kopf:  
"Im Grunde genommen ist es ja nicht sooo schlimm. Aber ich fürchte, Ishizu wird noch mal auszucken, wenn es so weiter geht. Stellt euch vor, gestern musste ich Marik mit einem Besen unter meinem Bett hervorkehren, weil er sich wie ein Bescheuerter an der Unterseite festgeklammert hat. Und ich muss immer den Kasten und alles überprüfen, bevor ich mich umziehen kann, oder duschen!"

"Na ja, wahrscheinlich hat er dich gern. Und das ist seine.. etwas eigene Art, das zu zeigen..." meinte Yugi zögernd, während Malik nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ach, ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur seinen Spaß, und will mir das auch zeigen. Du weißt schon, wie ein Kind, das ein neues Spielzeug hat, und es dann stolz herumzeigt."  
"Du klingst enttäuscht!" rief Ryou, bevor er die Hand über seinen Mund hielt, aber es war zu spät, die Worte waren raus.  
Malik drehte sich zu ihm um mit einem breiten Grinsen: "Und was ist mit dir, mein lieber Ryou? Warum ist Bakura alleine daheim?"  
"Hat er nicht gesagt! Das hab ich doch vorher erzählt! Aber ich wette, er plant nur irgendeinen Raubzug, oder wie er Yami unauffällig beseitigen kann, oder etwas in der Richtung... Und was ist mit dir, Yugi? Jetzt sag mir nicht, das Yami nicht seine Augen auf dir hat!..." lenkte Ryou schnell ab.  
Yugi wurde wieder etwas rot, aber er antwortete trotzdem.  
"Ja, aber er macht sich immer Sorgen um mich, da kann man das nicht so sicher sagen. Aber ich werde ihm trotzdem heute sagen... Ich weiß nur noch nicht genau wann..." murmelte er, aber die anderen Beiden hörten ihn trotzdem und kicherten.  
"Och... Keine Sorgen, es wird schon alles gut gehen."  
"Ja, ich weiß, ich mach mir keine Sorgen... Nicht wirklich."

Beim Schultor hatten sie einen kurzen, lästigen Zusammenstoß mit Anzu, auf den sie gut und gerne verzichtet hätten. Sie war in eine dicke Wolke von billigem Parfum eingehüllt, und ein Mädchen fiel sogar in Ohnmacht, als Anzu kurz bei ihr stehen blieb.  
Sie 'verlangte' zu wissen, wo 'ihr' Yami war, und mit einem schelmischen grinsen schickte Yugi ein Bild von ihr an seine dunklere Hälfte.  
Yami lachte und schickte ein anderes Bild zurück; von ihm selbst, unter dem Bett versteckt mit den Händen über dem Kopf mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
Anzu wurde sauer als sie merkte das Yugi kicherte anstatt ihr zuzuhören.  
Sie schnappte den Kleineren beim Kragen und schüttelte ihn durch, bis Ryou ihr etwas vorschwindelte. Nachdem sie endlich davon stolperte konnten die Drei in die Schule, ohne sich ihr Geschrei anhörnen zu müssen, wie sehr Yami sie doch liebte.

"Ja, klar, und darum hat er das Telefon auch ins Reich der Schatten geschickt, nur damit sie ihn nicht mehr anrufen kann!" erzählte Yugi fröhlich, und Malik und Ryou kicherten auch über ihre Dummheit.  
"Du solltest ihr das unbedingt erzählen. Ich wette es wird sie freuen zu hören, wie sehr Yami ihre Anrufe schätzt."  
Sie warfen noch einen kurzen Blick zurück, um zuzusehen, wie Anzu voll auf die Schnauze fiel, weil sie mit ihren hohen Absätzen nicht laufen konnte. Ihr einziges Glück bisher war nur, das der Boden trocken war, sonst würde sie furchtbar aussehen. Noch furchtbarer als ohnehin schon.

"Komm schon, Malik, lass sie in Ruhe, es ist ein schlimmer Tag für sie. Sie weiß es nur noch nicht..." meinte Yugi, als er sah, dass Malik den herumliegenden Gartenschlauch mit leuchtenden Augen anstarrte. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was der blonde Hikari dachte, und Ryou und Yugi zerrten ihn eilig hinein. Anzu war es nicht wert, wegen ihr Ärger zu kriegen, nur wegen einem kleinen, harmlosen Streich.  
_(Ich wette er kann den ersten April kaum erwarten...)  
_"Oder glaubst du, deine Schwester währe begeistert, wenn du heute nachsitzen musst. Dann hätte sie deinen Yami nämlich noch länger am Hals."  
Und das hielt ihn dann doch davon ab, Anzu noch ein bisschen mehr zu quälen, und er folgte den anderen schmollend hinein.

Die ganze Schule war dekoriert, Mädchen verteilten Karten und Schokolade oder stopften die Spindfächer voll mit flauschigen oder süßen Zeugs. Eines der Mädchen drückte den Hikaris was in die Hand noch bevor sie richtig reinkommen waren, und sagte ihnen, das währe weil sie sie süß fand.

Bei ihren Fächern staunten die drei erstmal, als ihnen haufenweiße bunte Karten und Schokolade entgegen fiel.  
Die Hikaris blinzelten während Anzu, deren Spind auch in der Nähe war, sie nur ganz böse anstarrte, weil sie sie auf die Suche nach einem nicht vorhandenen Yami geschickt hatten.  
Ein bisschen zerrupft sah sie schon aus, mit den leicht zerknitterten Kleid und den trockenen Blättern von letztem Jahr in den Haaren...

"Ja, ja, keine Ahnung wieso, aber anscheinend denken einige Spinner hier, das ihr 'süß' und 'lieb' seid, besonders wenn ihr zusammen seid! Idioten. Nicht dass mich das interessiert, sollen die doch alle machen was sie wollen, wenn sie schon an Geschmacksverirrung leiden...  
Aber hört zu, und zwar genau, weil ich das was jetzt kommt nur einmal sagen werde: Heute ist mein großer Tag, wo ich Yami endlich für mich gewinnen werde, also kommt mir bloß nicht in die Quere! Oder ich sorge dafür, dass ihr es bitter bereuen werdet! Geht das in euer Spatzenhirn rein? Gut!"

Ryou schaute sie nur verständnislos an 'Was zum Teufel macht die eigentlich da, die sollte doch draußen sein? Seit wann gibt die denn so schnell auf?'  
Aber anscheinend hatte sie seinen Trick schnell durchschaut. Oder besser, jemand hatte ihr wohl die Wahrheit gesagt.

Malik zeigte ihr die Zunge, während Ryou ihn davon abhielt, mehr zu tun. Aber die Hexe merkte es gar nicht mehr, weil sie schon mit ihren Schuhen in der Hand davon stolzierte.  
Wahrscheinlich um sich die Haare zu richten, und es würde keinen Überraschen, wenn sie sich auch noch umziehen würde...

Malik klopfte Yugi leicht den Kopf: "Keine Sorge, du weißt ja das Yami sie nicht mag."  
Yugi lachte einfache nur und versuchte Maliks Hand aus seinen Haaren zu kriegen: "Klar weiß ich das, besser als sonst wer. Jedes mal, wenn er merkt, das sie in der Nähe ist spür ich eine große Welle von Mordlust aus seiner Richtung kommen. Früher oder später wird sie ihm mit ihrem dauernden Festklammern derartig auf den Wecker gehen, das sie einfach Mind-crushen wird."  
"Da währ ich gern dabei." Die anderen beiden drehten sich ungläubig zu dem unschuldig lächelnden Ryou um.  
"Was? Ist doch wahr, oder nicht? Da warten wir doch alle drauf, deshalb habe wir doch die Wette über das _'wann' _gemacht!"  
"Sicher, aber du verbringst viel zu viel Zeit mit deinem Grabräuber, wenn du schon genauso redest wie er!"  
"Bakura ist nicht 'mein' Grabräuber!" 'Aber es würde mich nicht stören wenn er's währe..'

Die drei Hikaris gingen in ihre jeweiligen Klassen mit der Hoffnung dass dieser Tag schnell vorbeigehen würde, auch wenn jeder einen anderen Grund dafür hatte. Auf ihren Plätzen fanden sie verschiedene kleinere Stofftiere und, sehr zu Maliks Freude, noch mehr Schokolade. Aber auch die anderen Beiden freuten sich und naschten schon mal ein bisschen.

In der nächsten Pause machte sich Yugi gut gelaunt auf dem Weg zu seinem Spind, um Bücher ein- und Naschzeug wegzupacken. Die Karten, die er bekommen hatte um ihn zu sagen, er währe süß, ignorierte er einfach. Aber er war froh, dass sie nicht unterschrieben waren, so musste er wenigstens niemandem eine Abfuhr erteilen. Er hasste den Gedanken, so was tun zu müssen, selbst wenn er die Leute eh nicht wirklich kannte.  
Er fühlte sich ja schon irgendwie geschmeichelt, aber eigentlich wollte er nicht als 'süß' gesehen werden.  
Süß klang nach etwas, das eine alte Tante zu einem kleinen Mädchen im Blümchenkleid und mit Schleife im langen Haar sagen würde.

'Das will ich wirklich nicht. Und außerdem hab ich schon was anderes vor. Würde mich nicht stören wenn die die Karten jemand anderem geben würden, auch wenn die anonym sind und ohnehin nix ernsthaftes meinen, weil ich brauch und will sie nicht...'

Nach einigen hin und her in den letzten paar Wochen hatte Yugi sich entschieden, das er Yami jetzt endlich sagen müsse, was er für ihn empfindet.  
Und heute war der richtige Tag um es dem früheren Pharao zu sagen. Oder besser, zu zeigen. Yugi hatte dafür extra die Schokolade gemacht und beinahe die Küche angezündet...  
Und selbst wenn Yami seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, Yugi vertraute ihm das er ihn wenigstens nicht dafür auslachen wird, richtig?  
_(Ich mag es nicht wenn Yugi denkt Yami würde ihn auslachen... Freunde tun das nicht, und die sind nun mal mindestens Freunde...)  
_

'Richtig! Selbst wenn er nicht dasselbe fühlt werd ich es danach wenigstens wissen. Sonst wird er irgendwann im jemandem Heimkommen, und ich werd mich dann ewig fragen 'was währe wenn'. Ist einfacher so.'  
Außerdem hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, das er sich zu viele Sorgen darüber machte, so wie diese rubinroten Augen ihn zeitweise folgten.  
Und dann die Gefühle, die manchmal von Yami kommen, wenn dieser dachte Yugi merkt es nicht...

Nein, Yugi hatte eigentlich ein recht gutes Gefühl was den ganzen Tag anging, egal wie es am Ende ausgeht...  
In seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte er plötzlich eine vertraute, sternförmige Masse an schwarzen Haaren aus einer Gruppe von Schülern herausstechen.  
Für einen Moment blieb sein Herz stehen, als er Yami nicht weit weg stehen sah, umringt von einer ganzen Gruppe kichernder Mädchen. Yami lächelte freundlich, während er sich suchend umsah, als würde er nach jemand bestimmten Ausschau halten.  
In der Hand hatte er eine herzförmige rosa Schachtel mit einer großen roten Schleife, die er gerade einem Mädchen in die Hand drückte.  
Sie strahlte ihn freudig an und warf ihre langen, blonden Haare elegant über die Schulter zurück, während sie etwas rot anlief.

Yugi wusste erst gar nicht, was er darüber denken sollte, und so konnte er nur unbewegt mit großen Augen zusehen, wie Yami ihr außerdem noch einen Umschlag und irgendein Stofftier überreichte. Und das Mädchen sah aus, als würde sie ihm jeden Augenblick um den Hals fallen und ihn vor Glück abknutschen.  
Die anderen Mädchen dagegen waren nicht sehr begeistert und warfen ihr böse, eifersüchtige Blicke zu, während sie versuchten, Yamis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

_(Gut, und das war auch schon alles an Drama, was ich irgendwie zusammengekriegt habe ^_^' Ist echt nicht meine Stärke... Mist.)_

Aber kurz darauf lächelte der amethystäugige Hikari wieder, als er merkte, was Yami da wirklich machte: Schülerinnen drückten ihm Karten und Schokolade in die Hände und Yami gab die Sachen einfach weiter, an wer auch immer in Reichweite war. Er schaute das Zeug nicht mal an und dachte auch nicht weiter darüber nach.  
Er sah sogar ein bisschen irritiert aus, wegen der ganzen unerwünschten Geschenke und Aufmerksamkeit, um die er nie gebeten hatte...  
Alles was er wollte war seinen Hikari zu finden und mit ihm reden, bevor er seine Vorbereitungen für später begann.

Rubinrote Augen leuchten erleichtert auf, als sie Yugi unter den ganzen anderen Schülern entdeckten, und er rannte beinahe zu dem kleineren Hikari.  
"Aibou! Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe." Yami blinzelte, als ein anderes kicherndes Mädchen ihm noch mehr Schokolade gab und ihn hoffnungsvoll anschaute. Schulterzuckend gab er sie weiter an irgendeinen Jungen, der zufällig vorbeikam und genauso rot wie das Mädchen wurde.  
Yami ignorierte alle Beide und nahm Yugis Hand, um sie erleichtert zu drücken und auch um ihn in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke zu zeihen, damit sie reden konnten:  
"Yugi, wenn du nach der Schule heimkommst, und du überlebst das ganze hier, kannst du im Wohnzimmer auf mich warten? Ich möchte gerne den Nachmittag mit dir verbringen, natürlich nur wenn du auch willst. Es gibt da etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden will, und ich hab eine Überraschung, die ich dir zeigen will."  
"Natürlich Yami, ich wüsste nicht was ich lieber täte..." Stimmte Yugi sofort überglücklich zu, froh das Yami den Tag mit ihm, und nicht mit jemand anderem verbringen will. Jetzt war er sich wirklich sicher, dass das mit der Schokolade kein Fehler war.

Yami lächelte zurück und machte sich dann erleichtert davon. Er sprang gleich aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock, nur um schneller von den ganzen Wahnsinnigen wegzukommen. 'Und von einer ganz besonders, ich hoffe ich renn ihr nicht doch noch über den Weg. Bisher hatte ich noch Glück, dabei soll es auch bleiben.'

Aber da war schon eine andere Sache, die Yami Sorgen machte:  
Er hatte Yugis Spind gesehen, schließlich hatte er dort als erstes auf seinen Hikari warten wollen, bevor diese Verrücken ihn gefunden hatten.  
Er hoffte nur, Yugi würde nichts von den ganzen Süßigkeiten essen, die dort waren, oder ihm wird noch schlecht werden. Und weiß der Teufel welcher kranke Mensch die überhaupt gemacht hatte!

Yugi könnte auch Bauchweh kriegen, oder jemand könnte ein Schlafmittel hineingemischt haben um Yugi zu entführen. Er könnte in einen Käfig eingesperrt werden, womöglich geknebelt damit er nicht schreien kann!  
Um ihn zu verletzen oder das ganze gleich irgendwie auszunutzen und unanständige Dinge mit ihm zu machen!  
Die Schokolade könnte auch vergiftet oder verzaubert sein, um irgendwelche komischen Sachen mit dem armen, hilflosen Jungen anzustellen. Es könnten auch Drogen untergemischt sein, oder Alkohol, oder Medikamente.  
Um ihm wehzutun, ihn zu verschleppen, ihn zu irgendwas zu zwingen, das er nicht will! Jemand könnte versuchen, ihn irgendwo einzusperren, oder ihn zu fesseln, oder ihn womöglich sogar anfassen!  
Oder jemand könnte womöglich sogar versuchen, seinen Hikari an irgendeinen Perversen zu verkaufen, schließlich ist er ja süß und bezaubernd und hinreißend, und wer weiß wer alles hinter ihm her sein könnte, um das auszunutzen und ihn nur für sich allein zu haben!  
_(Jemand sollte ihm das Fernsehen verbieten!)  
_

Je mehr Yami darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Möglichkeiten fielen ihm ein, eine schlimmer (und unwahrscheinlicher) als die vorherige. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, und er schrie Yugi mit 'leichter' Panik zu

**/AIBOU, ISS AUF GAR KEINEN FALL DIE SCHOKOLADE!** Bitte, ich flehe dich an, du hast ja keine Ahnung, von wem die ist! Da könnte alles Mögliche mit dir passieren, und dein Großvater hat ja auch immer gesagt, nimm keine Süßigkeiten von Fremden an! Schmeiß sie weg, oder besser, greif sie nicht an und sorg dafür, das jemand anderer sie für dich wegschmeißt!/  
Erst als er Yugi leises Lachen in seinen Gedanken hörte, genauso wie das Versprechen die Finger davon zu lassen, beruhigte sich Yami langsam wieder.

Aber leider schaffte er es wegen seinem kleinen Panikattacke nicht rechzeitig, sicher das Schulgelände zu verlassen.  
Stattdessen hörte er etwas Furchtbares.  
Etwas so entsetzliches, dass er es absolut NICHT hören wollte, weder jetzt noch irgendwann.  
Es ließ das Blut in seinen Ader gefrieren und ihn vor Entsetzten auf der Stelle erstarren, auf eine Weise wie es nicht mal Pegasus, Marik und Bakura gekonnt hatten.  
**"YAMI ! YAMI MEIN LIEBLING, WARTE AUF MICH!"  
**

Yami wollte noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so sehr wie jetzt davonlaufen und sich irgendwo verstecken. Aber Anzu erwischte ihn noch bevor er die ersten Schritte in die Freiheit machen konnte.  
Sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm und grinste ihn irgendwie komisch an:  
"Yami, ich wette du hast mich schon überall gesucht, nicht war? Hier, die Schokolade hab ich extra für dich gemacht, ganz alleine! Gehen wir heute zusammen aus?  
Oder willst du dir lieber bei mir einen Film ansehen? Meine Eltern fahren weg für ein paar Tage, und wir können ganz ungestört alleine sein, und niemand wird uns dort stören. Ganz egal was wir auch machen, und wir müssen also noch nicht mal leise dabei sein..."  
Sie unterbrach sich kurz, um Luft zu hohlen, und lächelte ihn 'verführerisch' an. Zumindest dachte sie dass es das währe...  
Normale Leute würden dabei eher an die Figuren aus der Geisterbahn denken...

'Denk, Yami, denk. Du musst einen Weg hier raus finden. Du hast noch Dinge zu planen, Sachen zu besorgen, einen Hikari zu erobern...' Er schaute Anzu an, 'eine Hexe zu vernichten...'

"Oder wir können zusammen einkaufen gehen und danach den Sonnenuntergang anschauen. Hinterher kannst du mich ja heimbringen, wenn wir uns die Sterne vom Strand aus angesehen haben, und du verbringst die Nacht dann bei mir! Und jede andere Nacht danach auch wenn du willst!  
Und morgen erzählen wir allen, dass wir endlich zusammen sind und dass du jetzt nur mir ganz allein gehörst, und ich gehör endlich dir!  
Und du kannst mich immer nach der Schule abholen oder wir treffen uns in den Pausen und wir essen dann gemeinsam, nur du und ich!  
Ich werde auch jeden Tag für dich kochen, und es wird besser sein als alles, was der Zwe- ich meine Yugi, zusammenbringt. Schließlich bin ich ein Mädchen, ich kann automatisch besser kochen, da brauch nicht mal Üben!  
_(Ja klar, weil das irgendjemand glaubt!...)  
_

Jeder wird eifersüchtig sein weil wir so glücklich sein werden wie im Märchen! Unsere Fotos werden in die Zeitung kommen und Reporter werden uns in die Nachrichten bringen weil wir so ein perfektes Paar sind, das wir ein Vorbild für alle sein werden, und die ganze Welt wird davon erfahren. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt und werden für immer und immer zusammen sein und uns lieben und viele tolle Kinder haben..."

Yami war inzwischen nicht mehr nur weiß, er war schon grün bei diesen Gedanken.  
Und es war auch nicht mehr einfach zu denken, geschweige denn zu atmen, dank der schweren Wolke von billigem Parfum um sie herum.  
Und wenn er nicht bald verschwinden konnte, würde dieser Gestank noch einige seiner grauen Zellen umbringen!  
Yami versuchte zum Tor zu gelangen, aber sie klammerte sie so fest an ihn an, dass er sie mitschleifte.

**"ANZU!"  
**"Ja, mein lieber, süßer, sexy Yami?"  
"Verschwinde!"  
"Du meinst, 'Komm mit mir mit', richtig? Schwänze Schule und geh mit mir aus!"  
"Nein, ich meine: Geh weg, hau ab, verschwinde, verlier dich, lass ein Loch in der Gegend, verpiss dich, FALL TOT UM!"  
"Also holst du mich nach der Schule ab?"  
"Verstehst du mich nicht? Ich will dich nicht sehen, ich will dich nicht hören, und vor allen will ich dich nicht angreifen. Und ich will schon gar nicht, dass du mich angreifst!"  
"Aber Yami..."  
"Nix Aber Yami, du verdammte Hexe, lass mich verdammt noch mal ALLEIN!"

Anzu starrte den wütenden Pharao mit großen Augen dümmlich blinzelnd an.  
Für einen Moment war es totenstill.  
Dann quietschte Anzu lautstark.

Begeistert hüpfte sie auf und ab und umarmte den erschrockenen Yami beinahe, der sich fragte, ob er sie nicht aus Versehen mit einem Mind-Crush erwischt hatte, ohne es zu merken.  
"Du hast eine Überraschung? Für MICH? Das ist sooo toll! Und Süß! Ich liebe dich so, so sehr!"  
"Und ich will dich so, so sehr umbringen." murrte Yami, aber die Hexe merkte das leider einfach nicht. Sie schaute ihn nur wieder mit großen Augen an, schmollte und versuchte so was wie eine absolut bösartige und niederträchtige Erpressung:

"Wenn du nicht mit mir fort gehst werd ich dir eben den ganzen Tag nachrennen! Ich will unbedingt wissen, was das für eine Überraschung ist. Und vor allem will ich den ganzen Nachmittag mit dir verbringen, und du weißt du willst das auch. Du bist einfach nur zu schüchtern um mich zu fragen, selbst wenn du weißt dass ich niemals Nein zu dir sagen würde!"

'Oh bitte, Ra im Himmel, erspare mir diese Folter oder bring mich auf der Stelle um!'

Aber dann hatte er doch eine bessre Idee, und mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zu ihr um. Anzu dachte natürlich sofort, dass sie gewonnen hätte, und wartete gespannt.  
Es war verdammt schwer für Yami, das nächste auszusprechen, ohne gleich kotzen zu müssen, aber er war mal ein angesehener Pharao! Er konnte sich nicht einfach in aller Öffentlichkeit übergeben, wie würde das denn aussehen?

"Weißt du, Anzu, so gesehen würde ich doch gerne mit dir weggehen."  
Er musste sich die Ohren zuhalten, so laut war ihr begeistertes Quietschen, und er war heilfroh dass sonst niemand in der Nähe war, um das Grauen mit anzusehen, denn das würde einen Schaden fürs Leben geben.  
Zeit um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

**"ABER DU DARFST NIEMANDEM DAVON ERZÄHLEN!"  
**Anzu wollte schon protestieren, aber Yami schaute sie nur ernst an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
"Ich treffe dich nach der Schule. Nicht früher, und nicht später, gleich danach! Kapiert?  
Aber wenn du auch nur einer einzigen Seele was davon erzählst wird das für mich ein Beweiß sein, das ich dir kein bisschen Vertrauen kann. Und wenn ich dir nicht Vertrauen kann, kann ich dich auch nicht in meiner Nähe haben.  
Verstanden?  
Erzähl auch nur ein Wort davon, und du wirst mich niemals wieder auch nur aus der Ferne sehen, und das gilt auch für dein ganzes Leben!"

'Ich kann's echt nicht brauchen, dass auch noch irgendwer Wind von der ganzen Sache kriegt!'  
Anzu stimmte widerwillig zu. Es wird zwar schwer sein, nicht gleich der ganzen Welt davon zu erzählen, aber es ist ein Test, und sie hatte nicht vor durchzufallen.  
Wenn Schweigen ihr eine Verabredung mit dem sexy Yami verschaffte würde sie schweigen wie ein Grab!  
Schließlich konnte sie die ganzen Details auch noch Morgen herumerzählen!

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ließ sie den angeekelten Puzzlegeist los und rannte in ihre Klasse zurück, während Yami auch endlich abhaute.  
Er schauderte und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, als hätte er gerade sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben.  
Die Schachtel Schokolade von ihr schmiss er einfach weg. Nicht in hunderttausend Jahren würde er dieses giftige Zeugs auch nur anrühren!  
Da waren noch die ganzen Einkäufe zu erledigen, und jetzt sollte er sich auch noch was für dieses lästige Anhängsel ausdenken!  
Nicht das ihn das irgendwie davon abhielt, Bakura zu verarschen, als sie sich zufällig über den Weg liefen. Aber es war wirklich nicht Yamis Schuld das Bakura unfähig ist, ein Haustier für seinen kleinen Hikari zu finden.  
Aber wer hätte schon gedacht, das der Dieb ihm ein kleines Häschen schenken würde, und nicht irgendwelche gestohlenen Schmuck.  
Sieht so aus als hätte selbst Bakura einen kleinen Funken Romantik in dem schwarzen Loch, das er sein Herz schimpfte.

Und er hätte auch schwören können, dass er Mariks verrückte Frisur gesehen hatte, als er aus dem fünften Blumengeschäft kam mit den Armen voller roter Rosen. Aber er konnte nicht wirklich gut über die großen Pakete drübersehen, und es war auch nicht so wichtig.  
Solange ihm keiner in die Quere kam, konnten er und auch Bakura eigentlich rumschleichen soviel sie wollten.  
Wichtig waren im Moment nur die Blumen, von denen er so viele wie möglich zusammentrug und für später am Abend lagerte.  
Aber bis dahin stellte er sie erstmal in Kübel voller Wasser und versteckte sie, bis sie gebraucht werden.  
Nach einigen Malen hin und hergehen hatte er alles zusammen und fertig, denn schließlich war schon seit einigen Tagen alles geplant und durchdacht, und er hatte nur noch die Blumen abzuholen. Schließlich konnte man nicht alles in letzter Minute machen, sondern man musste vorher schon planen!  
Alles was er jetzt noch tun konnte war warten bis Yugi heimkam, damit sie den Nachmittag zusammen verbringen konnten, bis es Zeit für die Überraschung war.

Und er hatte sogar noch genügend Zeit übrig, sich etwas für Anzu einfallen zu lassen. Selbst wenn er sich nicht gerade darauf freute, sie treffen zu müssen.

Anzu grinste die ganze Zeit in der Schule vor sich hin, was sehr viele Leute sehr erschreckte. Aber überraschenderweise weigerte sie sich, den Grund dafür zu erzählen, auch wenn sie sonst so gerne tratschte.  
Am Ende hielt Joey ihre komischen Blicke einfach nicht mehr aus und fragte sie einfach:

"Okay, spuck es endlich aus! Was ist mit dir los? Yami war den ganzen Tag nicht hier, und du tanzt durch die Gegend als hättest du ihm Lotto gewonnen. Du jagst den Leuten Angst ein, und wenn du nicht damit aufhörst werd ich die Krankenschwester rufen! Dieses Verhalten ist nicht normal, und das wissen wir beide!"  
Anzu lächelte einfach ihr 'Ich-weiß-etwas-das-du-nicht-weißt' Lächeln und hopste summend davon, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen.  
Malik fröstelte.  
"Was denkst du? Wahnvorstellungen oder einfach nur Wunschdenken? Es hat was mit Yami zu tun, das steht schon mal fest..."  
Yugi zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Yami war in der ersten Pause kurz hier, er will das ich nach der Schule gleich heimkomme. Wir wollen den Rest des Tages zusammen verbringen, also kann sie keinen wirklichen Grund zum Lachen haben."  
"Ja, sie ist verrückt, was soll's! Ist ja nix neues!"  
"Und du musst ja wissen, wovon du redest. Richtig, Malik?"

Plötzlich blieb ein Junge hinter Yugi stehen und tippte ihm auf die Schulter: "Alles erledigt." flüsterte er und verschwand wieder. Yugi nickte nur schnell und flüsterte ein schnelles "Danke" zurück.  
Seine Freunde schauten ihn verwundert an, aber Yugi schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er griff sich die beiden anderen Hikaris und zog sie mit: "Ich wette das wird euch beiden gefallen, so blutrünstig und gemein wie ihr heute drauf seid."  
"Ich bin NICHT blutrünstig und gemein!" protestierte Ryou, und Malik kicherte: "Ja klar, voll nicht. Deshalb hasst du auch gesagt, du willst zusehen wie Yami die liebe Anzu mind-crushed!"  
"Das hat gar nichts zu tun mit Blutrünstig! Jeder der sie kennt würde das sehen wollen! Und das ist auch gar nicht wichtig im Augenblick. Yugi, was hast du mit ihr angestellt?" dank seiner weißen Haut war es nicht so einfach, die aufsteigende Röte in seinen Wangen zu verstecken, auch wenn er schnell das Thema wechselte.  
Yugi zog sie zu den Spindfächern mit einem frechen, untypischen Grinsen  
"Ach weißt du, ich hatte da ein kleines Problem in der ersten Stunde. Und da hab ich ein paar Leute gefragt, die wieder ein paar Leute gefragt haben..."

"Aber Yugi, wir sind deine Freunde, warum hast du uns nichts gesagt, wenn du ein Problem hast? Du weißt doch..."  
"Ich weiß, Joey, aber es ist wirklich nichts Ernstes! Man könnte sagen, es soll eine Überraschung sein."

Er stoppte seine Freunde in der Nähe von Anzus Spind, und sie starrten schockiert um die Ecke.  
Ihr Fach platzte beinahe aus allen Nähten, so viele Briefe und Zettel waren reingesteckt worden. Irgendwer hatte sogar einen Sack an die Tür genagelt, um noch mehr Briefchen hineinstecken zu können, und der war auch am überlaufen!  
"Sie kann auf gar keinen Fall_ SO VIELE _Bewunderer haben! Dafür gibt es einfach nicht genug Geisteskranke in dieser Schule!" murmelte Malik, und Yugi kicherte nur als Antwort.

"Na ja, das sind ja auch nicht direkt Liebesbriefe, wisst ihr. Sie ist schon zur ersten Stunde hereinspaziert und hat alle genervt mit ihrem Gefasel über Yami und wie viele Liebesbriefe er ihr doch schreiben würde und so. Und ich hab zu dem Jungen neben mir gesagt, das WIR ihr doch welche schreiben könnten, zum Thema was wir von ihr halten. Nicht-Liebesbriefe, sozusagen. Und er hat es seiner Freundin erzählt, und die hat es anderen Freunden weitererzählt, und das ist dann irgendwie dabei herausgekommen..."

Anzus stumpfsinniges Grinsen verschwand als sie sich ihre Post näher durchsah. Alle Zettel sagten ihr wie billig sie in dem Kleid aussah, wie die Farbe in den Augen wehtut, wie furchtbar ihre Schminke doch ist, und wie nervend ihre Ansprachen über Freundschaft und Yami doch sind...

Aber leider vergaß sie das ganze sehr bald wieder, und egal wie schwer es ihr auch fiel, sie erzählte niemanden von ihrem Geheimnis. Sie sperrte sich in den Pausen nur im WC ein, um ihre Haare zu richten und sich noch mehr zu schminken.  
Jede Pause.  
_(Ich weiß das die meisten wahrscheinlich darauf gewartet haben, das sie versagt und Yami davonkommt, aber er hat was besseres mit ihr vor. Und es währe sonst auch ZU einfach..)_

Nach der Schule stolperte sie fröhlich zum Treffpunkt in einem etwas entfernten Park. Sie schaute sogar links und rechts um sicher zu sein, das ihr niemand nachlief. Als ob es wirklich jemanden interessieren würde, was sie machte! Jeder hatte was anderes, wichtigeres zu tun.  
Wie zum Beispiel Verabredungen, Treffen mit Freunden und Verwandten, oder eine Wurzelbehandlung beim Zahnarzt.

Der arme Geist schauderte, als sie auf Yami zulief und versuchte ihn zu umarmen. Aber zum Glück konnte er ausweichen und zusehen, wie sie wieder hinfiel. Und er fühlte sich nicht mal schlecht weil er ihr nicht half.  
"Okay, Hex.. ich meine, Schlam.. Ähm, nein, ANZU, Anzu meine ich..."  
_(Ist manchmal gar nicht so einfach, den richtigen Namen zu finden ^_^)  
_

"Hallo, mein lieber Yami, ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu spät für unsere Verabredung!"  
'Das ist keine Verabredung, das ist eine ganz fiese Folter!' schrie Yamis Verstand verzweifelt auf, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er sich umdrehte und ging.  
Er schaute nicht zurück, ob sie ihm auch folgte.  
Was sie leider auch tat.

Yami ignorierte sie eisern auf dem ganzen Weg zum Flughafen, während er sich selbst gut zuredete, um nicht aus Versehen einen Mord zu begehen:  
'Nur noch ein bisschen länger. Keine Sorge, Atemu, bald ist dieser Albtraum vorbei, und du hast den Rest des Tages Ruhe von ihr. Wahrscheinlich sogar länger, mit ein bisschen Glück! Das ist es doch wert, oder nicht? Alles wird gut, nur noch kurz, und es ist geschafft. Und du kannst den ganzen Tag mit Yugi verbringen! Nicht vergessen, wenn du sie jetzt loswirst kann sie dir später nicht in die Quere kommen! Denk einfach nur an den süßen Hikari, nicht an die gruselige Hexe...'

"Oh Yami, du willst mit mir wegfliegen? Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn, ich wünschte, ich hätte das jemanden erzählen können!"  
"Ja, klar doch."  
"Und wo fliegen wir hin?"  
"Hawaii!"  
"**HAWAII? **Das ist ja so romantisch! Sonnenuntergänge am Strand, Schwimmen in der Nacht, nur du und ich alleine... Aber ich hab keine Klamotten mit! Wir müssen einkaufen gehen, sobald wir ankommen; ich brauche zumindest einen Bikini. Oder denkst du, ich sollte gar keinen tragen? Danke Yami, danke, danke, danke..."

Yami versuchte krampfhaft nicht zuzuhören und stellte einen großen Koffer nieder, der bisher ignoriert worden war.  
'Gleich ist es geschafft. Wenn du das hier erledigt hast kannst du draußen kotzen gehen.' versprach er sich und versuchte, das Bild von Anzu im Bikini wieder loszuwerden. Oder schlimmer, Anzu OHNE Bikini...  
'Himmel, selbst Marik würde das als eine besonders grausame, herzlose und unzumutbare Folter bezeichnen!'

Er schaute sie ungeduldig an und tappte mit dem Fuß und zeigte auf den großen Koffer: "Ich will das du da reingehst und erst wieder rauskommst, wenn ich es dir sage!"  
Yami wartete gespannt, ob sie wirklich so bescheuert ist.  
Kein Mensch kann derartig bescheuert sein!  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Yami, warum soll ich das tun?"  
'Wow, sieht so aus als könnte es doch denken.'

"Ich will sehen ob du wirklich so biegsam und beweglich bist, wie du immer behauptest, mit deiner Tanzerei und allem. Aber ich schätze, da hast du wohl übertrieben, oder nicht. Oder vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"  
'Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Verstand hast wirst du mir nicht vertrauen sondern einfach wegrennen.'  
"Aber natürlich vertraue ich dir, mein geliebter Yami! Ich weiß dass du mir niemals wehtun würdest. Du liebst mich mehr als sonst was, auch wenn du nie was sagst! Deine Augen sagen alles, mein Süßer."  
'Ja, fein, beweg deinen fetten Hintern, bevor mir so richtig schlecht wird.'

Und so unfassbar es war, Anzu ließ sich wirklich von Yami in den Koffer sperren! Er starrte das große Ding ungläubig an, schließlich hatte er selbst nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es funktionieren würde.  
Bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, machte er schnell zu und hängte ein Schloss auf den Zippverschluss, damit der Koffer nicht geöffnet werden konnte. Dann schleppte sein lebendes Gepäck ungehindert durch die Flughafenkontrolle.  
Es wurde nicht nachgesehen oder durchleuchtet, und keiner stellte irgendwelche neugierige Fragen. Zu Yamis Erleichterung lief alles nach Plan, als er Yugi Stimme hörte.

/Yami ist alles in Ordnung? Ich bin schon zuhause, aber ich kann dich nicht finden?.../  
/Ah ja, sorry. Ich wurde leider etwas aufgehalten, bitte warte noch, ich komm gleich. Ich muss nur noch Anzu loswerden, die Hexe verschwindet ja nicht freiwillig!/  
/Ach deshalb hat sie den ganzen Tag wie bescheuert gegrinst, wir haben uns schon gewundert. Was hast du den mit ihr gemacht?/  
Yami lächelte erleichtert, als Yugi nicht sauer sondern vielmehr neugierig klang.

Er schleppte seinen Koffer zum Gepäcksfließband und verschwand dann, ohne sich beim hinausgehen auch nur einmal umzudrehen. Erst als er wieder draußen war, blieb er kurz stehen und atmete erstmal tief durch.  
/ Ich hab ihr eine Reise nach Hawaii spendiert./  
/Nach Hawaii? Aber warum.../  
/Hawaii ist doch dieser kalte, weiße Fleck auf der Landkarte, richtig? Dort oben am Nordpol, wo kein Schwein lebt und immer nur Schnee ist./  
/Nein, nicht direkt. Hawaii ist warm und sonnig, und in den Tropen./ jetzt war Yugi auf jeden Fall neugierig, während Yami schon wieder auf dem Heimweg war.  
/Ups, dann hab ich da wohl was verwechselt und ihr was falsches erzählt. Das wird dann wohl ein ziemlich kalter Trip für sie, mit diesen schrecklichen Klamotten.../  
Alle beide lachten über Anzus Dummheit, während Yami die komischen Blicke ignorierte, die manche Leute ihm zuwarfen.  
Wirklich, wer ist schon so bescheuert und lässt sich freiwillig in einen Koffer einsperren!

Yugi wartete schon auf ihn, und Yami musste lächeln, als er sich leise ins Wohnzimmer schlich und seinen Hikari dort sitzen sah. Er hatte einen Teller voller Kekse vor sich stehen und baumelte mit den Füssen, während er vor sich hinsummte.  
Yugi war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, er merkte nicht, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Seine Schachtel mit Schokolade hatte er schon vorher in Yamis Zimmer gelegt, auf seinem Kopfpolster, als er nach ihm gesucht hatte. Eine Karte, die er in seiner schönsten Schrift geschrieben hatte, lag auch dabei.  
Und er hatte sie sogar extra in Yamis Sprache geschrieben, damit der frühere Pharao es auch ganzsicher lesen konnte. Zumindest hoffte Yugi, das es so lief, wenn er sich nicht unbemerkt verschrieben hatte...

Yugi wurde nur plötzlich aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte: "Hey, Aibou, tut mir leid das du warten musstest. Aber die verdammte Hexe hat mich erwischt, als ich mich von der Schule wieder wegschleichen wollte. Ich musste mich noch um sie kümmern, bevor sie uns den ganzen Nachmittag verdirbt!"

"Hallo Yami! Ist schon in Ordnung, wir haben uns in der Schule schon gewundert, was mit ihr los ist! Und sie war echt blöd genug und ist in den Koffer gestiegen? Ohne das du irgendwas mit ihr gemacht hast?"  
"Ja, ich schwöre, ich hab sie nicht gezwungen! Sie hat das ganz freiwillig gemacht! Ich hab nur den Zipp zugemacht, mehr nicht!"

Beide setzten sich auf das Sofa und Yami klaute sich ein paar Kekse von Teller:  
"Hikari, würdest du nachher mit mir weggehen, auch wenn ich dir nicht sage wohin? Ich will nämlich, dass es eine Überraschung ist."  
"Du wirst mich doch aber nicht auch in einem Koffer stecken und verschicken, oder?" scherzte der Kleinere, und Yami wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.  
"Niemals, Hikari. Das ist nur für bösartige Ungeheuer, die kein Nein verstehen."  
"Dann geh ich überall mit dir hin."  
"Danke. Du wirst es auch nicht bereuen."

Die nächsten paar Stunden verliefen ruhig und friedlich, nachdem Anzu auf dem Weg zum Nordpol und alle anderen anderweitig beschäftigt waren.  
Beide kuschelten zusammen vor dem Fernseher und naschten Kekse, wobei sie sich auch gegenseitig fütterten, bis Yami auf die Uhr schaute.

"Aibou, es ist Zeit! Kannst du das hier mal..." Und er drückte Yugi etwas in die Hand. Es war eine seidene, amethystfarbene Augenbinde, die er aus seiner Tasche hervorgeholt hatte.  
"Und versuch nicht zu schummeln und unter dem Rand vorzuschauen, oder ich werde dich leider bestrafen müssen, Aibou." scherzte Yami, und Yugi zögerte nicht und band sich das dunkel-violette Tuch fest um die Augen.  
"Ich kann auch in das Puzzle gehen, wenn du willst, und dort warten. Du sagst mir einfach bescheid, wenn wir da sind und ich komm wieder raus."  
"Nein, mir währe es lieber wenn du einfach nur nicht schaust, das reicht schon. Ich will vorher einen kurzen Spatziergang mit dir machen. Nicht lange, nur ein Stück, und ich pass auf das dir nix passiert."  
"Okay!" stimmte der neugierige Hikari zu. Er war schon gespannt, was der Andere geplant hat, und tastete herum nach Yamis Hand. Der lächelte Yugi beruhigend an, als er die kleinere Hand fest in seine nahm, und Yugi konnte es vielleicht nicht sehen, aber er spürte es und hörte das Lächeln auch in seiner Stimme.

"Dann komm, lass uns gehen."  
Langsam folgte er seinem Pharao nach draußen.  
Ein leichter Abendwind wehte kühl und frisch über sein Gesicht und brachte den Geruch von Feuchtigkeit und Erde mit.  
Yamis Hand fühlte sich warm und beruhigend an, und Yugi konnte die Körperwärme des Anderen neben ihm spüren, als sie langsam die Straße entlang gingen.  
Die Kleidung der Beiden raschelte bei jedem Schritt, und Yugi konnte den vertrauten Geruch des Pharaos riechen, nach Wüste und Sand und Sonne auf der Haut.  
Ein Arm schlang sich sicher um seine Hüfte, und er wurde noch etwas mehr gegen seinen Freund gedrückt, während er ihre Schritte gegen den Asphalt hallen hörte.  
Autos fuhren vereinzelt vorbei, aber Yamis fester Griff stellte sicher, dass er nicht aus Versehen auf die Straße lief, mit Leuten zusammenstieß oder Laternen mitnahm.

Auch mit dem Tuch über den Augen genoss Yugi den Spaziergang und vor allem die Nähe zwischen ihnen beiden, als er sich gegen ihn lehnte.  
Er geriet nicht ein einziges Mal ins stolpern, dafür sorgte Yami schon, und nach einer unbestimmten Zeit hörte er, wie die Geräusche rundherum sich veränderten.

Da waren blattlose Äste, die im leichten Abendwind raschelten, und der Geruch von Wasser und auch Erde wurde stärker.  
Vereinzelte Vögel sangen, es waren auch alte Blätter am Boden zu hören, aber keine Leute. Yugi schien allein zu sein mit seinem Yami, nicht das ihn das im Geringsten störte, im Gegenteil.  
Anstatt dem Asphalt knirschte ein Kiesweg unter ihren Stiefeln, und Yami stoppte ihn plötzlich und drückte noch mal seine Hand, bevor er leicht von seiner Hüfte über den Rücken raufstrich.  
"Aibou? Warte hier kurz und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich muss ganz kurz etwas hohlen, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit im Blick, und dir kann nichts passieren, also mach dir keine Sorgen."  
"Okay."

Yugi rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, während er Yamis Schritte ein Stück davongehen hörte. Wasser musste ganz in der Nähe sein, denn er hörte die Wellen sanft gegen das Ufer schlagen. Etwas scherte über Kies, und Yami grummelte leise, aber es dauerte nur kurz, sodass Yugi nicht sagen konnte, was sein Pharao da genau machte.  
Etwas bewegte sich im Wasser, und Yugi zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte.

"Yugi? Komm mit, aber lass das Tuch noch oben. Nur noch ein bisschen, Aibou."  
Er schauderte leicht, als diese Worte leise in sein Ohr geflüstert wurden, und nickte nur.  
"Okay. Achtung." Aber bevor er noch fragen konnte, worauf er aufpassen sollte, hatte Yami ihn schon in die Arme genommen, und er spürte eine starke Brust heben und senken unter seiner Wange. Er atmete den vertrauten Geruch tief ein, bevor er auf etwas wie eine Holzbank oder so was gesetzt wurde.  
"Yami?" flüsterte er, als sein Untergrund leicht schaukelte, und Wasser war überall rundherum. Er hörte gleichmäßiges Platschen, Yamis atmen und Bewegung unter ihm.  
Etwas war um seine Füße herum, aber Yugi wusste nur das es irgendwie weich und nachgiebig war.  
Er vermutete, das sie in einem Boot waren, das Yami irgendwohin ruderte, aber das erklärte nicht, was da zu seinen Füßen war. Die Verlockung war stark, einfach einen klitzekleinen Blick zu riskieren, aber er hatte es nun mal Versprochen.  
Dann hörte das rudern auf, und Yami nahm Yugis Hände, um sie zu drücken.

"Ich bin sehr froh, dass du heute mit mir mitgekommen bist, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Auch wenn du dich vermutlich wunderst, warum ich dir schon zuhause die Augen verbunden ab und nicht erst hier. Aber ich bin stolz, das du mir so sehr vertraust, dass du einen Spatziergang mit verbundenen Augen mit mir machst, einfach so.  
Ich habe etwas wichtiges, was ich dir unbedingt sagen muss, aber ich bin nicht so wirklich sicher, wie ich das- also was ich da sagen soll- kann- was auch immer.  
Das ist schließlich nicht gerade etwas, was man in der Schule lernt, und bisher hab ich das auch nicht gebraucht, hab mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht- bis ich dich gefunden habe. Oder du hast eher mich gefunden, in meinem Puzzle...  
Und Yugi, ich kann es auch absolut verstehen, wenn du nicht dasselbe für mich empfindest, wenn du irgendwann ein süßes Mädchen an deiner Seite haben willst oder so. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, das ich doch mehr für dich sein kann als ein Freund oder Bruder, aber ich kann auch dass sein, wenn du das möchtest...  
Aber ich muss das zumindest versuchen und dich jetzt fragen, bevor ich mich immer 'Was währe wenn' fragen würde. Ich hoffe nur du nimmst mir das nicht übel..."

Yami sagte nichts mehr danach, und Yugi nahm das Tuch von den Augen, um Yami endlich ansehen zu können.  
"Ich zeig es dir besser, mein geliebter Hikari, mein süßer Engel. Ich liebe dich, Aibou."  
Gerade als das Stück Seide leicht auf seinen Schoß fiel sah er Yami hinunterlehnen, und weiche Lippen strichen über seine, bevor auch er die Augen schloss und einfach nur ihren ersten Kuss genoss.

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Moment und eine Ewigkeit, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten, und Yugi griff nach ihm, noch bevor Yami etwas sagen konnte.  
"Yami, da ist nichts, was ich dir Übelnehmen könnte, weil ich nämlich das gleiche für dich empfinde. Genau genommen, wenn wir heimkommen wartet eine Karte und eine Schachtel mit selbst gemachter Schokolade auf deinem Kopfpolster auf dich."  
"Ach, das war also die Verwüstung, die du Anfang der Woche in der Küche veranstaltet hast. Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest nur das Haus niederbrennen."  
"Yami! Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen! Du warst doch nicht mal in der Nähe des Hauses, ich hab extra Kaiba angerufen, das er dich beschäftigt!" schmollte Yugi ein bisschen, und Yami lehnte ihre Köpfe zusammen, eine Hand um die Schulter des Kleineren geschlungen, und lachte.  
"Na ja, es hat ein bisschen verbrannt gerochen, und von dem braunen Zeug, das an den Wänden und der Decke geklebt hat red' ich gar nicht erst."  
"Verdammt! Es sollte doch eine Überraschung sein, ich weiß noch immer nicht, was da eigentlich so schief gegangen ist."  
"Ochhh. Wenn du willst, kann ich nachher ja so tun, als währ ich überrascht, Aibou."  
Yugi lachte, bevor er Yamis Wangen streichelte und ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich zog.

Yami lächelte gegen die sanfte Berührung des anderen, bevor er den Mund öffnete, um mit seiner Zunge über die weichen Lippen zu fahren und um Einlass zu bitten. Ein paar Herzschläge später wurde seine Bitte bereitwillig gewährt, und Yami fuhr mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare, während er seinen Hikari das erste Mal richtig schmeckte.  
Nach kurzen zappeln saß Yugi schließlich bequem auf Yamis Schoss mit den Beinen um Yamis Hüfte geschlungen, und mit einem zufriedenen Murmeln kuschelte er sich in die Arme des Größeren.  
Ihre Lippen sprachen zueinander ohne Worte, und wenn es nicht zu kalt dazu währe, würden ihre Hände über warme Haut wandern, und nicht über kühlen Stoff.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde die Zeit stillstehen, jetzt da die Geheimnisse raus waren, sie hörten nichts außer ihren eigenen, lauten Herzschlägen und fühlten nichts außer dem warmen Körper gegen dem eigenen...  
Und sie wollten auch nichts anderes hören und spüren, denn nichts anderes war wichtig.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, blieben sie genauso sitzen wie sie waren. Yugi nahm sich jetzt auch endlich die Zeit um sich genauer umzusehen.  
Bei dem Anblick lachte er leise gegen Yamis Schulter und rieb die Wange gegen den Hals des Größeren:  
"Yami... Ich liebe dich, mein Pharao." mehr konnte er dazu nicht sagen, es sah einfach so perfekt aus unter dem klaren Nachthimmel.

Yami hatte ihn in den Park hinausgebracht, und jetzt gerade saßen sie in einem Holzboot in der Mitte des Sees. Und dieses Boot war bis zum Rand mit wunderschönen, dunkelroten Rosen gefüllt. Der kleine Hikari fühlte sich, als würde er in einem Meer aus Blumen sitzen, und für einen Moment wunderte Yugi sich, warum ihm der Duft nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war. Er hob eine davon auf und strich leicht über die samtigen Blütenblätter, bevor er seinen Blick weiterwandern ließ.  
Der Vollmond spiegelte sich in dem ruhigen Wasser, und bis auf ein paar Enten waren sie allein im Park. Der Himmel steckte sich über ihnen wie ein samtschwarzes Meer, auf dem die Sterne wie kleine, verstreute Diamanten glitzerten.

"Danke, Yami. Es sieht so wunderschön aus..."  
"Ja, ich weiß."  
Yugi schaute seinen Pharao lächelnd an, nur um zu merken, das der nicht auf die romantische Umgebung, sondern auf den Engel auf seinem Schoß schaute.  
Er lehnte sich hinauf für einen weiteren saften Kuss, und beide verloren in dem Gefühl der Nähe und vergaßen die Welt um sie herum einmal mehr.

**

* * *

ENDE

* * *

**

Ja, das war eher klassisch, mit der Liebeserklärung bei Vollmond, aber das war auch meine Absicht. Schließlich sollte Yami ja der vernünftigste von den dreien sein, als warum soll er nicht auch was Normales machen?  
Ryou und Malik sind ohnehin gestraft genug mit ihren Verrückten...

So, und damit hab ich diese flauschigen Sachen auch von der Seele, jetzt kann ich in Ruhe mit dem Wahnsinn und dem Chaos in 'Schultheater' weitermachen...  
Nein, ernsthaft, ich hab das mal gebraucht, aber ich bin nicht so gut in Nur Romantik, und was Angst-mässiges krieg ich eh nicht zusammen, da kommt immer irgendwie Humor und Chaos dazuwischen.  
Deshalb ist es gut, dass es Anzu gibt. Irgendwer muss ja draufzahlen und eingestampft werden...


	4. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
